


Yes, Mr. Ren

by bluetoast



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ankle Cuffs, Blindfolds, Boss/Employee Relationship, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Masturbation, Mention of Gags, Nipple Piercings, Rey Needs A Hug, Smut, Spanking, Temperature Play, Wrist Cuffs, chapter 1 is the cleanest chapter, food is a plot point, mentions of clamps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 37,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetoast/pseuds/bluetoast
Summary: Rey Johnson is starting over. Again. Following a brief stay in a mental hospital, she's determined to make a clean break of it, get things back together, and get back to finishing her Masters. She'd consider her secretarial job at the law firm of Kenyon and Zahn well below her qualifications, but it can't be as stressful as other forms of work.Shame her boss, Mr. Ren, is a perfectionist. A really hot perfectionist who wants things done exactly as he thinks they should. From coffee to emails - and well, he makes the job more stressful than it should.Loosely based on the film "The Secretary"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fettuccine_alfreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccine_alfreylo/gifts).



Much to her intense relief, no one gave Rey a second look in the elevator, most of them focused on their smart-phones or looking for something in their bags instead of the other occupants of the car. She'd stashed her own phone in her bag, trying to keep up a professional demeanor. Not to mention knowing her luck, she'd drop the slender thing in the gap when she got out, and she'd never see it again. First day of a new job, and if nothing else happened today, she would make an excellent impression on everyone she could at her new place of employment.

The fact she carried a Wonder Woman lunchbox didn't faze her in the slightest. In all honesty, carrying a reusable lunch bag, regardless of style, gave on an air of caring about doing her part for cutting down on waste. Not to mention the practicality of the concept. She'd gone as far as packing a cloth napkin with her meal. She squared her shoulders as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened with a soft clunk.

Forty-five floors up from the ground and it felt like four hundred. She kept her focus clear as she swiped her key pass, the heavy lock echoing in the still corridor as she stepped inside the mostly vacant law firm of Kenyon and Zahn, established eighteen ninety-seven. This firm didn't deal in paltry manners, she'd learned in her interviews. Serious legal matters only; high profile divorces, company takeovers, things which made her head spin merely thinking about. 

How she landed this job, she had no clue; ten hours short of a Masters degree and most would call her overqualified. So she could type ninety words a minute, so what? Although she tended to spell things in British English instead of American English – she could work around those words without a problem. She moved past the long rows of cubicles belonging to the paralegals, and the bank of conference rooms, pausing by the middle one, where a man rested his head on his arms on the table, surrounded by stacks of files. “Good morning?”

“Huh?” the man jolted awake, blinking, “what time is it?”

“A little before eight,” she inclined her head, “sorry, didn't mean to wake you.”

“I needed to get up anyway.” He stood and stretched, “you must be the new girl in Ren's office.” 

“Yes.” She let her shoulders relax, “first day here.” 

“Ren usually arrives here by eight-fifteen. I'd get down there and get coffee on before he comes in.” The man grimaced, “he's not the nicest person without a second cup coffee.” 

She nodded, “thanks.” she continued down the corridor before coming to a closed door and she fished the key from her bag, unlocking and leaving the door propped open as she remembered from her orientation tour two days ago. The security guards had given her a sad smile when she'd picked up the key, not twenty minutes earlier. The door to Mr. Ren's office remained sealed; only he currently had a key to it. She turned on the lights, cracking the blinds slightly, despite the gray morning and tried to remember all the steps of the opening process after arrival.

First things first; Rey sat down at her desk, taking her heels from her bag and swapping them for the Converse sneakers she'd worn for the commute from her flat. The ride into the city center of Houston had taken the better part of an hour, and she'd wanted to stab her alarm clock when it went off at five; she'd take the inconvenience of early rising over the expense of having a car. She put her shoes and bags away into the large empty drawer on the left side of her desk and placed her cell on the left side of the blotter.

She went down the checklist quickly; fill the Keurig with water, set it to heat. Put the chairs in front of her desk back into the grooves worn into the carpet if the janitor failed to do so last night. Tidy the paper cups and other such things by the coffee pot, restock the pods – four French roast, four donut shoppe, three decaf, and two hot chocolate. She didn't want to think of her boss drinking so much coffee in one day; perhaps he kept the variety for his clients.

“There's three of something else...” she shook her head, going back to her desk and pulling the list towards her, trying to understand the dreadful chicken scratch handwriting of whomever had put it together. “Three blonde roast...” she rolled her eyes, turned and, aided by the slick soles of her heels, tripped over the corner leg of said desk as the tallest man she'd ever seen walked through the door. 

“It's too early in the morning for nonsense, Miss Johnson.” Mr. Ren let out a grunt as he walked past, opening the door of his office, leaving it open. “Pick yourself up, we have a lot to do today.” 

Taking a deep breath, she rose to her feet, smoothing down her skirt as the coffee pot let out a low whistle to declare the water hot. “Good morning, Mr. Ren.” She answered, setting a hand on her desk, “would you care for some coffee?” 

“My mug's in here, Miss Johnson, it can't come out there by itself.” He answered, and, rather than point out common courtesy would mean him bringing the mug out, Rey took a breath and went into the inner office. 

A more plush version of her own outer one, and he had shelves loaded with books, though she had a feeling he kept them more for show than anything, considering the firm had a private library down the corridor. Hanging directly behind Mr. Ren's desk were three professionally framed diplomas – his undergrad from Brown, his law degree from Yale, and a doctorate in something she couldn't quite read from Columbia. The name on all three of them wasn't Kylo Ren, but Benjamin Charles Solo. She'd never heard of lawyers going by professional names, but if performing artists did it, why not? Given the cut of his suit – she knew a Dolce and Gabbana when she saw one – he was also debt free from his impressive education which cost more than the money she would ever see in her lifetime. 

“Is something wrong, Miss Johnson?” He said, and she saw a slight change in his face before he pushed the deep purple mug towards her, “French roast, one cream, half a packet of sugar.” 

*

Kylo tossed his keys into the bowl on his entry table, followed by the mail. Today had dragged past; and he placed the blame squarely on the head of the young woman now residing in his office. He certainly couldn't blame his last secretary for quitting when she decided to have a family; and he wished her all the best – sent her a lovely baby shower gift and he hadn't heard from her other than the thank you and holiday card in December. Now he found a new face gracing the office and he didn't know if he wanted to tear his hair out or thank his lucky stars first. 

Miss Johnson. 

Miss Johnson with her clipped, British accent and her bubbly personality – which, much to his dismay, felt terribly forced. He almost felt he should dismiss it as her first day on the job and wanting to put up a good first impression. But he knew the dance she performed all to well; and he knew the full contents of the white sheet of paper in her file in her employee profile, seen only by him, the hiring director, and the benefits clerk. 

He didn't want to think about what could have driven someone as pretty or sweet as Miss Johnson – Rey – to harm herself. It wasn't his business, and he could remember seeing her in waiting room before all the interviewees. Her over-qualifications for this line of work almost wanted to make him give her a referral to a higher form of employment. But all those jobs could have the adjective 'cutthroat' in their descriptions, he kept silent and Kenyon and Zahn offered her the job.

“You're over-thinking things, again.” He muttered, slipping out of his suit jacket and laying it carefully over the back of a chair as he went into the kitchen. One hundred years ago, this building was a department store, Macy's or Marshall Fields, he couldn't remember. The high arched windows flanking the walls on two sides let in plenty of natural light during the day and made the place seem other-worldly at night. The brick, the old-fashioned style windows, the wood floors – and modern things everywhere inside. Only the bathroom and the closets were completely closed in; and given he didn't entertain, he didn't mind.

Kylo slumped down onto his sofa, tossing his cell onto the coffee table, sighing. He reminded himself today was Rey's first day – and her not getting his coffee right in the four times he'd asked – he'd dismiss as nerves. She had to get used to the ebb and flow of the job – she could learn the ins and outs of office work with no trouble, but the application itself? Another matter entirely. He wouldn't deny he had his own quirks of how he liked things done. Far from OCD...

Well, maybe a _little_ OCD. 

The coffee may have never come to him in the exact right way, but she had cleaned his mug out before each time before refilling his request. “Ease her into the job, she'll find her feet before the end of the month.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, remembering the only other frustrating thing his new secretary had done today was have a better looking lunch than him. He'd seen her head down to the break-room carrying two glass containers with plastic lids, and returned five minutes later with the most incredible smelling curry. 

Without a hint of the sheer – strangeness – of it all, she'd sat at her desk, eating her lunch with chopsticks and completely oblivious of how she had the best home-brought meal in the whole firm. 

“I shouldn't complain.” He reached out and picked up his phone and unlocked it. “Note to self, ask Miss Johnson where she purchased her curry, or if she made it herself.” 

Alright, he'd not had the nightmare of a day he felt like he did; the temp he'd had for the six weeks prior, however – he was horrible. Mainly due to the fact he decided to take off whenever he wanted, and, since the agency, not the law firm, who funded the paycheck... A few too many messages erased before he could examine them properly, two lost files – which, thank god, Connie the Wonder Paralegal had made extra copies of or the case would have gone straight into the toilet, how he kept from telling the man not to let the door hit his ass on the way out, Kylo couldn't fathom.

He'd written a strongly worded email to the temp agency when asked for feedback for their records and evaluations. Kenyon and Zahn weren't a pack of ambulance chasers or other paltry daytime television cases. Perhaps the man had an issue working with any lawyers; and given the fact Kylo had a consulting fee of four hundred dollars an hour...

“I don't have a house because I don't want the bother of maintaining one.” Not to mention an empty house would feel worse than this mostly empty loft. He checked the time on his phone – half past eight. 

“Might as well get my things ready to take to the dry cleaners.” He stood up and headed towards his bedroom. 

*

Rey pulled the plug from the sink, drying her hands as the water drained. Dishes done, her lunch for tomorrow already packed, and it was too early call it a night. For a first day, she thought she had a fairly decent time of it; okay, so she kept messing up the coffee order, but seriously, she wasn't a mind reader, and she'd never over-sugared one of the four cups. At least Mr. Ren kept his additions to his coffee the same, regardless of what he drank. 

“One cream, half a packet of sugar.” She hung up the dishtowel and crossed over to her pompasan, settling into the overstuffed cushion. When she'd returned home from the hospital, she'd found her butterfly chair missing; she knew _why_ it vanished – but at the same time, it was _her_ chair. “I only want to know who has it.” She grumbled as she tapped her foot against the wooden rim of the chair, grabbing her ankle when a sharp jolt of pain went up her leg. “Do something else. Find something else.” 

She rubbed her ankle, knowing she needed to find a distraction quickly – and she stood, moved the chair's seat, and she grabbed a blanket before climbing back into the ready made nest. “Think Johnson, think....” 

_Good morning, Miss Johnson._

Rey bit into the cushion at the memory of her boss's voice. Her stupidly tall, incredibly handsome boss – and she may not every admit it out loud, she'd thought about him far more than she should, ever since her interview two weeks ago. Mr. Ren with the wonderfully soft looking hair she'd give anything to get her hands on. She slid the hand holding her ankle up her leg and onto the waistband of her sweats. Her incredibly hansom boss with his massive hands. 

“Maybe I should go on to bed.” She mumbled, though the idea of getting up felt impossible.

_Maybe I should take you to bed, Miss Johnson._

“Fuck.” She pulled off her shirt and sweats, keeping the blanket over her as she lay there in nothing but her panties, certain she could hear her boss's heavy footfalls coming across the room to find her. She slid her hands down her body, rolling onto her back, smiling. “I left my panties on, just like you told me to, Mr. Ren, and look, I'm wearing your favorite piercings too.” 

_Good girl. Knowing how much I like to see you wearing that pretty little thong and nothing else. When you're exactly the opposite at work._

“I'd have to keep spare ones in my desk, Mr. Ren,.” she let out a breathy laugh as she cupped her breasts, knowing her boss's could hold them completely with room left over, thumbing the loops set into her piercings, the tiny flowers almost sharp against her skin. “You'd make me ruin so many pairs.” 

_Naughty little thing. I should punish you for such a remark, saying I'd ruin your panties when it's your pretty wet cunt doing it._

She slid one of her hands down between her legs, rubbing herself over the gusset. “Do you want me to bend over your knee, Mr. Ren?” the idea of having her boss smack her backside came from nowhere; and, instead of feeling freaked out, Rey only felt more turned on. The notion of her boss, with his massive hands smacking her rear before fucking her into the bed.... “I shouldn't be so mouthy.” 

_I've got plans for that mouth of yours too._

Rey let out a whine, spreading her legs wider. The two of them would never fit in this chair with her on the bottom; she'd have to sit astride him while he punished her. “I know your plans already, Mr. Ren.” She smiled cheekily as she slid her hand into her panties, pinching her clit.

_Now now..._ \- she tightened her grip on the sensitive nub, slipping a finger inside her quim. _What do we say, young lady?_

She licked her lips, adding a second finger to the one moving in and out of her, panting. “I know your plans...” she twisted her nipple at the same time she pressed her thumb into her clit. “Daddy Ren.”

*

Kylo arrived in the office to find Rey sorting the leftover work from yesterday, noting she looked a little flushed compared to yesterday. “Good morning, Miss Johnson.” He unlocked the door of the inner office. “You feeling okay?” 

She looked up, giving him a wan smile. “Good morning, Mr. Ren. My bus's air conditioning broke about halfway here, and I had the misfortune to sit on the side facing the sun for the majority of the trip.” 

“Is it a far commute for you?” He set his messenger bag down, doing his best to look passive. 

“An hour, depending on the lights.” She shrugged, and turned her focus on her desk. “Mrs. Lang has called six times since I arrived twenty minutes ago.” she picked up a stack of phone messages and handed it to him. “I told her each time you would not be in your office until eight-thirty, but...” almost on cue, the phone on her desk rang. She picked it up without preamble. “Good morning, Kenyon and Zahn, attorneys at law, Mr. Ren's office, how may I help you?” 

He blinked in reply; she was supposed to identify herself to callers. 

“One moment please.” She put the call on hold, setting the receiver down. “Mrs. Lang for you on line one, Mr. Ren.” 

He shook his head and went into his office, deciding he'd leave the remarks until after he'd talked to Mrs Lang. The woman on hold, no doubt, had _another_ issue with the high school for the deaf out in Galveston. Practically the only thing left to do in construction was painting, they had already started interviewing teachers, and Mrs Lang had to come along and stick her nose into the affair because she had two million dollars worth of bonds in the construction. “Probably ready to complain about the name, or some other bullshit.” 

Rey came quietly into his office, setting down his mug in front of him, and placed his messenger bag on the chair nearest the desk. “Sorry.” 

“It's not your fault,” he shook his head and picked up the phone, hitting the button on the device. “Ren here.” He should have warned the young woman about Mrs Lang yesterday. 

“Oh, I didn't think you'd answer my call...” the woman let out a breathy laugh. “So hard to get a hold of you.” 

Kylo watched Rey retreat from the office; noting she'd not changed her shoes yet. Maybe she'd not noticed, or had chosen to do all her running around within the office in her Converse and not have to worry about face planting on the carpet - again. “Traffic.” He sat down at his desk, not exactly surprised. May in Houston was nothing short of brutal, and as long as she didn't wander around his office barefoot, he wasn't going to say anything.

At least, not this week. Next week.... he'd give her until next week.

*

Rey slumped down in the booth, resisting the urge to burst out crying. A cup of tea slid into view, and she glanced up to see her friend Rose smiling down at her. “Thanks.” 

“Not a problem.” The slightly older woman glanced towards the kitchen before sliding down in the seat across from her. “Your job giving you grief? You've been there what, three weeks?” She smirked, “Is your boss a total asshole, or something?”

“More like a perfectionist.” She sighed, adding a small amount of sugar to her mug before taking a sip. “I thought I might have things down better, but as soon as I think I have one task managed the right way, he nags on me for something else I didn't even know I was doing wrong, and the things I already knew go right back to square one.” 

“He should give you a list, so you can get everything down.” She sighed, “you want my dad to send him some extra hot curry next Monday? I'm certain he'll have no problem doing it, considering how much he likes you and appreciates what you've done to help our family.” 

She gave Rose a wry smile. “I don't know if knowing the correct forms to print out for an immigration application count. It's what, an hour trip to the library at most?” 

“Yeah, an hour my parents and I don't have. Not to mention you helped fill them out, and now my dad's sister cooks here in Houston instead of who knows what in Vietnam, and tells my father he's crazy if he thinks I can find a husband before Paige does.” She shrugged, “besides, some people look at you weird if you can't tell what country you come from. It's not I'm entirely offended when I'm mistaken for Thai, but...”

“The principle involved is the issue.” She frowned, looking at her mug, “I wouldn't mind my boss's behavior so much if he wasn't so damn cute.” 

“Yeah, so was your douche-bag of an ex.” Rose stood and walked over to the counter, coming back with a bus-tub. “If I roll silverware while talking to you, it counts as working.” She took a breath, “so, what happened today?”

“I misspelled about seven words in an email, and he told me to go download Gramarly – and the stupid firewall prevented me. The whole IT department's a sexual harassment lawsuit waiting to happen, so no way am I going down there. I'd rather take Mr. Ren's reprimand.” 

Rose set five napkins in front of her. “Is there anyone decent at the law firm who could go there on your behalf?”

“I'm not asking the paralegals for help. They all think they're better than me already, because they're all an acceptance letter away from law school and I'm answering phones and making coffee.” She sighed, wrapping her hands around the mug. “If the pay and the benefits weren't so amazing, I'd start looking for a different place to work this weekend. Quitting two weeks in, well...” 

“Rey, you're still adjusting, and quite honestly, you haven't snapped yet, which is saying something.” She paused, and gave a quick glance across the table, mainly at Rey's wrists. “And you're keeping clean.” 

“I just think of Elle Woods showing up and smothering everyone with her personality and her unconventional smarts.” She chuckled, “Besides, this job can't be worse than retail.” 

“Retail's a wretched, thankless job, only about a half step up from fast-food service.” She set spoons on the napkins, followed by forks. “Even in this place, there's people who think we're barely human, and this is a sit down establishment.” 

“Given most people aren't familiar with Vietnamese cooking and therefore, an asshole could get the spice coming to him for saying inappropriate things to their server....” She took a sip of tea. “This is excellent, who made it, you or your mom?”

“Mom.” Rose leaned back in her seat. “She wanted to apologize to you about the butterfly chair.” 

“Your mom took it?” Rey gaped at her, “I mean, I don't....”

“I know about it, and she planned on giving it back to you, but my aunt found it in her closet, and it became her chair.” She didn't look up from the flatware. “Sorry.”

“I'm glad it has a good home.” She rubbed the back of her neck. Much as she would have liked to have sat in said chair these past two weeks and banged her wrist for an hour or two before bed, having fantasies of her and her boss in her pompasan chair proved much better for her physically.

It just tended to make her work days hell. 

The exterior door swung open and Rose turned towards the two men who came inside. “Just the two of you?” She stood up, crossing back to the counter, and picked up two menus as they took seats at the counter, and Rey realized she recognized one of the two men. 

“Good evening, Poe.” She called, and the dark haired man jolted, looking back at her. 

“Miss Johnson, fancy meeting you here.” He chuckled, “guess you won't find me asleep in the conference room tomorrow morning.” 

The man sitting next to her coworker whispered something to him, looking rather amused. A thin, pale, red haired and clearly overdressed for this establishment guy – and, unless she was wrong, she had found the rumored not to exist boyfriend named Armitage Hux.

“Shoo!” Paige's voice echoed from the kitchen and Rose retreated back to Rey's table. 

“Honestly.” She slumped down and returned to rolling silverware. “Is he a decent guy? Poe?”

“Flirts like there's no tomorrow, but ....” She snickered, lowering her voice to a whisper. “If the guy he's with over there is Hux, and I can get a picture of the two of them, I can make fifty bucks from at least half the paralegals. I'd also win the betting pot, it's around six hundred dollars.” 

“You willing to split it with me and my sister?” Rose hissed, grinning. 

Rey leaned back in her seat, a smile spreading across her face. “Absolutely.” 

*

Kylo placed both hands against the tile wall as the hot water poured over him. For almost a month, his new secretary had done her best to do her job; and while she'd not botched anything major, little things added up. If he wanted to proofread letters, he'd have become an English teacher, not a lawyer. He would give Rey one thing – she tried. Oh, how she clearly tried to do the best she could; and took his remarks with little complaint; at least, not to him or anyone else at the firm.

“I think about her way too much.” He muttered, straightening up and grabbing his mesh sponge, putting a large dollop of shower gel into it. He worked up a lather and turned his attention to scrubbing off the day's dirt; the young woman had managed to get his coffee right all day, and hadn't botched his lunch order either. 

_Did you need anything else, Mr. Ren?_

Her last question to him before she departed this evening, so innocent sounding – and while he knew the benign remark was courtesy, the phrase had wormed its way into his mind as soon as he heard her leave. 

The sponge fell from his hand as he stroked his cock, hardening with the mere memory of the young woman's words. 

“Shut the door, Miss Johnson.” he panted, “and come over here, I do need something.” 

_Yes, Mr. Ren._

He ran his palm over the head, picturing the floral print dress she'd worn today, the hemline going above her knees as she sat down, the same dress still on her as she stood by his desk, waiting for his instruction. The young woman was nothing if not obedient. “Take off your panties, and lie down.” The desk more than large enough for her to lie there with room to spare, arms over her head.

_You don't want me naked, Mr. Ren?_

“Not here.” He wrapped his fingers around his cock, wishing they were back in the office right now, her exactly where he pictured her, legs already parted, eagerly awaiting the order to spread wider. “I'll never get anything done in this office again.” 

Kylo closed his eyes, sinking into his twisted fantasy; where he could fuck Rey with pure abandon, making her mewl and beg – and he'd give her everything, because she'd give it to him in return. He wanted her; wanted her more than he'd wanted any woman before. Wanted to hold her, fuck her, tie her up, simply snuggle up for hours on a couch and watch cheesy movies, eating popcorn. All the romantic shit he believed never existed outside of books and films. 

_I'll give you my panties every morning, Mr. Ren. I'll sit at my desk without them all day._

“You don't need to, Missy.” He groaned as he stroked harder. “Just wear pretty skirts and dresses so I can take them off whenever I want.” In his mind, he lifted up the skirt to reveal her mound; her folds already slick without him even touching her. “Will you do that for me?”

_Yes, Mr. Ren._ His fantasy Rey opened her thighs wider, arching off the desk, her heels falling from her feet. _I'm ready to take your cock...Daddy._

And she would take it; every inch of it in her wet cunt, begging for more. He let out a strangled shout as he came, picturing Rey's face perfectly, her mouth parted in a gasp as she came under his cock, her body trembling. “Good girl.” He fumbled for the shower dials, turning the water to ice cold. 

*

First thing Monday morning, a flier was posted in a dozen key places within Kenyon and Zahn. Poe Dameron had stated he would do such a thing if and when someone discovered him and his boyfriend – not officially announced fiance – so the person who actually did the catching could receive proper credit. He chuckled as he set the last one above the main copier, knowing every paralegal in the firm was going to go absolutely apeshit. 

Both them and the interns looked down on every single secretary, including Mrs Rusch, who'd worked here since sometime in the Carter administration. Disregarding and underestimating secretaries was nearly as bad as treating nurses like nobodies in his mind. They kept the place running, because who else could to keep track of the appointments, make sure the copier had paper, and write up important dates for them all to take note of?

If Miss Johnson hadn't caught him and Taj last Friday, Poe had wanted to accidentally-on-purpose have Mr. Stover, who ran security for the whole building, catch them.

“What are we, Pokemon?” He smoothed out the last flier and walked towards his desk, feeling more relief than he had in forever; now Taj could stop coming up with weak excuses to not come to happy hour on Fridays, and he – well, he'd have to reciprocate every other week with his coworkers. His boyfriend worked for Shell Oil, and the stress at his job sometimes made Poe's look like a college midterm in American Lit. 

The two of them often joked about quitting their respective jobs and opening a restaurant – but they couldn't agree on what type. 

“Good morning, Mr Dameron.” Rey's voice cut into his thoughts. “Did you have a nice weekend?”

“An excellent one, and you're exactly whom I wanted to see.” He handed her the glass mason jar he had brought with him. “Set this on your desk. It's to collect your money for the bet.” 

She frowned at the twenty dollar bill already inside of it. “Who's this from?” 

“Me. I lost the bet with Armitage on who'd catch us. He said it would be a secretary, I thought it'd be an intern.” he chuckled.

“The interns are so wrapped up in their own work and their own lives, you could have made out with Tom Hiddleston in the big conference room for an entire day and they'd complain about the room being occupied.” She grinned, looking the jar over. “And thanks.” 

“You're welcome.” He turned and headed back for his own office. “By the way, please tell the Ticos they have the best food in their part of Houston, hands down.”

She laughed, “I will, and I'll make sure the Andors don't find out.” 

*

Kylo came into the office with a renewed outlook of things between him and Rey. Despite his many thoughts of what exactly he'd like to do, the cleanest of which involved the two of them in a bubble-bath after doing things he couldn't recount and expect to get through the work day with a straight face – maybe this week she'd have nothing but well written emails, and no out-of-place words in his documents. Maybe this week, he'd have nothing but flawless work from his secretary.

“Good morning, Mr. Ren.” How the hell did she manage to sound so chipper this time of the morning? “Traffic conspiring against you again?” 

“Construction.” He set his messenger bag in the chair in front of her desk, digging his eyes from within, frowning at the sight of the jar on her desk, half full of twenty and fifty dollar bills. “What's with the jar?” 

Her cheeks went pink. “I found the illusive Armitage Hux – out on a date with Mr. Dameron.” 

He snickered, “I take it you've had your share of bad names thrown in your direction this morning.” 

She shrugged as he shouldered his bag, “considering I'm cackling internally, I'm throwing most of them off.” She stood, “did you want some coffee?”

“I'm good for now.” He lifted his travel mug. “Mrs Lang didn't start calling again, did she?”

“No.” Rey picked up a stack of memos, “you've only had four calls this morning, one from Mr H Foster, another from Mr Stackpole, Ms Tyers, and someone named Leia Solo.” 

Kylo nearly dropped everything in his arms; instead, he took four slips from the young woman. “Thank you, Miss Johnson.” 

“You're welcome, Mr. Ren.” She sat back down as the phone rang. “Kenyon and Zahn, Mr. Ren's office, how may I help you?” 

He quickly went into his office before barked at her for failing to introduce herself – again. True, who else would answer the phone but his secretary, but you never knew who'd call him directly. He set his things down on his desk, spreading out the phone messages, frowning at the one from his mother. While his parents knew full well where he lived, and could call the office at any time, he'd not heard a word from them since they had Uncle Luke committed, six years ago.

He didn't disagree with the decision, but it didn't change the past and quite honestly, he wanted to leave his past where it belonged – in the past - and simply move forward. He took the message and shoved into the back of his right side drawer, resolved not to think about it. Shaking his head, he went back to the door of his office, “Miss Johnson?” 

Rey turned, half rising. “Yes, Mr. Ren?”

“Would you feel terribly offended if I drove you home this evening? More for the sake plenty of people who work here know about your jar, and while I know we would like to think our coworkers trustworthy...” he felt his ears go pink, “you understand?”

“Thank you.” She returned to her seat. “I'll have the notes from the Barrow case transcribed before lunch. If I don't tear my hair out too many times from deciphering chicken scratch.” 

He chuckled and went back to his desk as the phone on her desk rang again. 

*

Of all the cars she expected to find her boss driving, a midnight blue Chevy Impala wouldn't even make the top one hundred vehicles. The color might, but she'd thought she'd find him driving a Lincoln, or a BMW. She adjusted her hold on her bag as they headed into her part of the city. For the most part, the they hadn't talked all during the drive, other than to ask for and give directions. “You don't think someone would have mugged me for the betting pot, do you?”

“I rarely trust people, and well, better safe than sorry. It's not like I had Finn from the front desk drive you home in an armored truck.” Kylo chuckled, “so where do you live, exactly?”

“In one of those odd looking apartment buildings near Rice University. The ones which have shops or businesses on the first floor, and the owners of said place live in the apartment directly above. The Ticos have their restaurant on the first floor.” she grinned. “Vật Gi” 

“Which means what, in Vietnamese?” Kylo remarked as they came to a red light, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel.

“Something.” She chuckled, remembering her own reaction when Rose told her when she first moved into the apartment. 

“It means something, or...” he gave her a look, a smile slowly spreading across his face. “the place is literally called _Something_?” 

“Uh huh.” she shook her head, “the Ticos thought it a great joke, and there's a family in Galveston from Thailand who were also in Rose's parents naturalization class, who thought the idea far too clever not to copy.” She smoothed a wrinkle from her skirt, “since you've driven me home and had to endure smelling my lunches courtesy of the place, it's only right I buy you dinner.” 

“You don't need to, and it's no trouble.” He frowned as the light turned green, “Is it at the next light I turn?” 

“Yeah.” She leaned back in her seat, trying not to think about how odd this whole thing felt. Getting a ride home from work from her boss didn't sound normal, despite the fact she knew it had to happen all over the world every day. Maybe because it was happening to her – and in the past, none of her supervisors or coworkers gave a damn about her. Well, her current coworkers also fell under the description, with the possible exceptions of Mr Dameron and Mrs Rusch – and Finn, who technically wasn't her coworker. “The dinner invitation's a practical one, Mr. Ren. You still have to get home – and if your eat your meal now, you don't have to worry about cooking when you get home.” She gave him a look, “or cleaning up after.” 

“All right, you've won me over with that argument.” He chuckled, “I don't think I've had proper Vietnamese food, ever – only Thai and Indian.” He gave her a look, “I'm not as well heeled and worldly as my persona would have you believe.” 

“I'm not saying anything.” She held up her hands in defense. “Besides, since when did dining on certain cuisines make you worldly? Restaurant Week is still two months away, and places in my neighborhood, while they participate, don't exactly draw in the affluent types.” 

“I've never seen the point of Restaurant Week, but then, my stint in food service was in high school busing tables at a steakhouse.” He grimaced as they came to their turn and eased the car onto the next street. “No, thank you.” 

“I've waited tables, I know the game there.” The traffic was relatively light, despite the time of the day. “I do like this neighborhood, though walking everywhere is a pain in the heat of the summer. But I'll take the heat over ice and snow come wintertime.” She wrapped the strap on her bag over her shoulder as Kylo eased the car into a slot by the curb on the opposite side of the road from her home. “and thank you.” 

“You're welcome, Miss Johnson.” He frowned, “sounds a little weird to call you that outside of the office.” 

She grinned as they got out of the car. “I don't mind if you call me Rey. Besides, people might look at us funny if we kept at it.” 

“I'm only calling you Rey if you call me Kylo.” he countered, setting the locks. “You'll have to tell me what's good, or I might do something dangerous, and let the cook choose my dinner.” They crossed the street and went inside, the wonderful smell of spices and something she could never quite place wafting around them.

“Everything here is amazing, don't worry.” She replied, “and yes, they're aware this place looks more like a diner from the Fifties. It's part of the charm.” 

“Rey!” Rose's voice came from behind the counter, “you're home early...” she frowned as she saw Kylo next to her. “Two for dinner?” 

“Long story, I'll give you and Paige your shares of the pot when I tell you.” She grinned, “Kylo's never had Vietnamese food before.” 

“Miss Tico.” he answered, and she could see the color slipping into his ears. How someone could look so serious one minute and utterly baffled the next, Rey had no idea. “I confess, Miss Johnson's had some of the most spectacularly looking and smelling lunches, I had to come for myself to discover the source.” 

“Oh he's good, Rey.” Rose looked the two of them over and said something in Vietnamese under her breath, “booth or table?” 

*

Kylo set his leftovers into his fridge, relieved the conversation at dinner never got past anything more personal than favorite movies and books they'd read recently. He rubbed his eyes as he walked through his loft, already dreading tomorrow. The only good thing about the rest of his work week was he'd spend a better portion in meetings and at the courthouse, not in his office, with the woman who'd come the sole occupant of his fantasies sitting a few yards away.

He sat down on his bed, calmly sliding the drawer in the bedside table open. The contents he'd purchased long before he met Rey, and the original woman he'd bought them for he hadn't seen or really thought about in over four years. Once a month he took out the leather cuffs to polish and clean them, wanting to keep them in good condition, waiting for him to draw them out for their intended purpose. 

Swallowing, he pulled out a silk bag and opened it, the silvery chain falling into his other hand. A pair of butterfly clamps and a third, more delicate clamp hung down from his palm. He'd never used it on anyone; never thought about it, only snagging it when it caught his eye on the sale section on his favorite fetish gear website. 

“You're pathetic.” he muttered, replacing the clamps and shutting the drawer, willing his mind to think about anything, _anything_ , other than binding his secretary to his bed, and tormenting her before... because... “Fuck.” He put out the light and removed his clothes, crawling under the blankets, almost expecting to find Rey waiting there for him. 

_You're not pathetic, Daddy Ren._

“You're not really here.” He ran his arm over the empty space next to him, “much as I want you there.” He let his hand still. “Not seeing you for a few days will make this better. Out of sight, out of mind.” 

_Keeping telling yourself that, Daddy, you might start believing it._

“The day I finally have you in this bed, I may never let you out of it.” He wrapped his free hand around his cock, slowly stroking it. “I want to bind you up in cuffs and clamps, hear your pretty sharp breaths...” he groaned, “watch your pretty face contort in pleasure and pain.” 

He knew full well what he wanted; the actual method of getting it, however eluded him. He had an inkling Rey might reciprocate the feelings he had, but a suspicion and solid proof were something he spent years studying and knew without all the evidence, he had nothing more than hints. He couldn't pull the young woman into his office and ask her questions point blank. A late night working, him driving her home again – something...

“Where do you think you're living, in a rom-com?” he muttered.

_This is your fantasy, Daddy Ren. You may as well enjoy it._

“You have a big mouth, Missy.” He growled into his pillow as he pumped his cock, thinking of Rey's hands and the soft click of her nails on her keyboard. He wanted to feel those nails against his skin, against his scalp, along with every inch of her skin touching his. “I should give you a proper spanking before I fuck you into the mattress.”

*

Rey carefully dried off her vibrator, feeling somewhat embarrassed she'd not made it through Monday without using it. The dinner with Kylo, while entirely innocent, had led to some utterly indecent thoughts once he'd returned to his side of town and she was curled up, naked in her pompasan. Thank gods he'd not spend much time in the office today. She'd have more notes to transcribe tomorrow, and really, having him out of view made the whole work day better.

Maybe not better – easier. 

“I need to get going.” She left the toy to dry on a towel by the sink, picking up her lunch box and messenger bag by the door. Few people boarded the bus in her neighborhood this early in the morning; while plenty chose the bus over driving, she chose to get to work before eight-thirty, because it meant she could start her commute home before five on a good day.

So far, she'd never had to work past five-fifteen, and when she did, the reason wasn't something she could control, like a busted copier or a lengthy phone call she couldn't hang up on. Answering the phone and translating chicken scratch handwriting seemed to take up the most of her time. “Good morning, Sam.” She gave the bus driver a wan smile as she got on. “How are you?”

“Okay with a chance for improvement.” the man returned the smile as she scanned her pass. “don't worry, the air conditioning is in excellent shape.” 

She chuckled and slid into a seat, a few rows back from the front. Only a few other riders were already on board, regulars she knew by sight, if not by name. She hugged her bags to her as they pulled away from her street, and she leaned against the glass of the window, watching the early morning city dwellers as they passed. She missed watching this when she was in the hospital.

The hospitalization she understood. She knew she needed help – but trying to make the doctors understand she didn't want to kill herself, only wanted to end or at least, silence the part of her which felt like she should – well, just thinking it silently was confusing. It'd started when she was little, the wretched day her parents abandoned her; no reason, no explanation, and really, no matter what anyone told her otherwise, she couldn't simply _stop_ believing it was her fault.

Asking her to do such thing was like asking an alcoholic to not drink booze. You couldn't just stop doing something or thinking something you couldn't remember not doing or thinking. 

The pain helped. 

The butterfly chair was the best place to do it. She could curl up, drape her legs comfortably to one side and bang her wrist against the ridge for an hour, before shifting in the seat and banging the other one for another hour. Afterward, she'd get up, do some adulting, like make her dinner or do some homework, and everything went on, perfectly fine and good.

Until the wrist-banging started leaving bruises. Her once thrice-weekly event became daily as the stress of her Master's program settled in and she would start beating her wrists against other things. The counter, her desk, any edge could become the perfect spot to do it. Rose caught her in the middle of particularly heavy session with a table in the restaurant and did what any concerned person would do.

She called the cops and, before Rey could fully process anything, she started exhuming the past to a psychiatrist with violet hair named Doctor Holdo. The good woman understood her, for the most part, and hadn't lectured her on her behavior, much to her intense relief. Trying to sort out her twenty years of chaos and psychological damage sounded fruitless, but to finally have someone listen, honestly listen, and not make judgments or give worthless advice worked more wonders than Rey would have believed prior to the talks.

A weekly trip to see the good doctor came as a mandate of her release, and the woman kept her assurances up, she'd turned a corner, and, she could begin to heal. 

A horn jolted Rey from her thoughts and she saw the cause; a car was parked in the bus zone. 

“Ass!” Someone seated behind her yelled and several other people started doing the same, making noises at the occupant, who made a disgusted look at them before flipping the bird in their direction.

“Not if you were the last man on earth!” Rey hollered, and the rest of the riders cheered. “There's kids on this bus!”

The intercom crackled, “this is your daily heckling from the passengers on bus seven two five, on route thirty six. If you do this tomorrow, we will use profanity, in multiple languages.” 

The bus pulled away from the stop and Rey checked her watch; she had another half hour to go before they reached her work place.

*

On Thursday nights, Kylo cleaned. He tossed the dirty sheets into the bed, resolved to not let thoughts of Rey steal into his sleep and make him need to change them – again. The whole notion of not seeing her every day making things easier did not work out. If anything, it only made things worse. Tomorrow, he'd have his office day, and back to the courthouse on Monday. He tossed the bathroom trash into the larger kitchen bag, grimacing as his cell rang. 

“What the hell?” He glanced at the caller ID, and, despite every fiber of his being wanting to not answer, he did, taking a deep breath before he did. “Hi, Uncle Lando.” 

“So you'll take my calls but not your mom's?” the older man admonished, “I know there's a lot of bad blood, Benjamin...”

“I'm not Benjamin anymore.” He retorted, “despite what my diplomas say.” 

“Kiddo, I'm not calling to start a fight. I'm calling because you won't return your messages. Your folks are worried about you.” 

Kylo slumped down into his overstuffed chair. “Now they're worried. Not when I was in high school, not when I was in college, not when Uncle Luke got super-high on LSD and nearly killed me.” 

“You and your mom fight the same way, anyone ever told you ?” His uncle chuckled, “and none of you ever admit to being in the wrong.” 

“My dad told me as much.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, “I'm not ready to talk to them again. I still need...” 

“Time isn't on your side, Little Starfighter, you know your dad's sick. I know you talk to your Uncle Chewie.” He sighed, “though I know damn well why he's the one you listen to. Everyone needs an uncle as amazing as him.” 

He managed a weak smile. “Yeah.” He shifted his gaze to the window. “New York feels so far away sometimes, you know?” 

“Yeah, kiddo. I'm only over in Boston, and NYC feels like the other side of the country. I'm not just saying because of the baseball feud between the two cities.” A rustling noise cane from his end, “your mom's taking your dad up to the cabin in two weeks. She wants you to come with them.” 

Kylo felt his heart turn over. He hadn't know his father's illness had progressed so far; he'd half expected his father to kick cancer's ass, the way he'd overcome every other obstacle thrown at him. Simply taking off – something he'd never done. He'd end up dumping a lot of responsibility on several people's shoulders, mainly on Miss Johnson's. “I have a lot of work to do.” he closed his eyes, hating the words even as he spoke them. “I'll call my mother on Sunday.” 

“Sunday can work.” More rustling noises, “how's the weather down in Texas?”

“Hot.” He intoned, “It's almost always hot down here. I hate it until I remember I hate shoveling snow more.”


	2. Chapter 2

Rey knew she could do better at her job, but her nerves tended to get the better of her, and try as she might, things seemed to get worse. It'd taken her a month to get the coffee right, and she'd made copious notes on Mr. Ren's food preferences when it came time to order his lunch, when he had lunch in the office. She kept stumbling through answering the phone, did it really matter if she introduced herself or not? Did people think her boss kept random women around his office to field his calls?   
She rubbed her temple, glancing at her watch. Today had turned into one of the dreadfully long ones – the sort where you looked at the time after a tedious task and found only twenty minutes had gone by.

“Miss Johnson, may I see you in my office?” Mr. Ren's voice snapped her from her thoughts, and she nodded, picking up her steno pad out of habit. His face looked passive – and she inwardly cringed; he only wore that expression right before he had a complaint about something stupid she'd done. He shut the door behind them, the lock clicking into place. “Quick as you type, your accuracy needs a great deal of improvement.” 

“I tried to download Gramarly like you asked, but the company firewall wouldn't let me.” She flushed, “I...” she fell silent as he held his hand up. 

“I think you're beyond the device's help, Miss Johnson.” He guided her around to his side of the desk. “I want to you read the email you sent me before lunch, see if you can find your errors. Say them out loud as you come to them.” 

She nodded, resting her hands on the desk so she could read better; the blush spreading from her cheeks upward. She quickly scanned the greeting, and started into the body of the email itself; and saw the first mistake almost immediately. “Perchance should read...” She jolted as she felt a hard slap against her rear. 

“Yes, Miss Johnson?” His voice remained calm, “what should it read?”

“Partake.” How had she mixed those two words up? “Is something...” she glanced over her shoulder at him, noting his hand hovering in the air, did he honestly plan to spank her for every wrong word in the email? She shook her head to clear it, and kept her focus on the monitor. “Libertarian...” another smack hit her backside, and she hissed, “humanitarian.” 

“Very good, continue.” His demeanor so calm it bordered on unnerving, and she swallowed, scanning the email for her other mistakes, quickly adding them up – she had ten left. She'd never make it past the seventh. “I'm waiting, Miss Johnson.” 

Rey cleared her throat and silently mouthed the words until she arrived at the next. “There's no 'u' in favorite.” His palm smacked against her, she almost wanted to argue she'd grown up spelling it that way – but... she'd not taken those words into account, and now she had no idea the total number of errors. “There's a z, not an s in organize.” This time when his hand made contact, she couldn't contain her whimper. 

“Is something wrong, Miss Johnson?” A tiny, almost unnoticeable hitch on the last syllable of her name. 

“No, Mr. Ren.” She took a breath, spreading her fingers out for balance, “probation, not proposition,” another spank, and she felt a smile spreading across her face. How many times had she thought about something like this? She resisted the urge to lie down further and give him a different angle to strike her. “conviction, not consideration...” When his palm fell against her this time, it stayed on her rear, slowly rubbing the area. 

“You're enjoying this, aren't you, Miss Johnson?” He whispered against her ear. “Tell me.” 

She squeezed her eyes shut, hissing. “Yes.” Another spank, “yes, Mr. Ren.” she swallowed, doing her best to keep her focus. “Do you want me to keep reading?” 

The hand on her backside started to bunch up the skirt of her dress. “I don't think I can keep spanking your pert little ass and expect you to sit for the rest of the weekend.” His lips pressed against her neck, “do I have any more client meetings this afternoon, Miss Johnson?” 

Rey resisted the urge to giggle. “No, Mr. Ren. It's Friday, you always keep this afternoon clear, in the event of a disaster.” she hissed as she felt his fingers against her panties, slowly massaging the area he'd struck. “I mean...” 

The phone on his desk rang, cutting her off. 

“Damn it.” His hands fell from her and he picked up the receiver. “Ren.” 

She straightened up, pulling her dress back down into place. 

He glanced at her, “I'm afraid I don't know why Miss Johnson didn't answer your call first, Mr. Dameron, perhaps she's in the ladies.” He indicated the chair in front of the desk, and she went over to it, calmly sitting, trying hard not to flinch in pain. “I'm afraid I have to decline on the happy hour trip, I've got a few things I want to wrap up so I can enjoy my weekend.” 

Rey bit her lip, looking away from him. She'd fielded the request from Poe almost every week, and she'd only heard her boss agree to go along once. Mainly because of an Astros game, rather than actual socialization. 

“See you Monday.” He put the phone down before sitting. “Don't bite your lip, Miss Johnson.” 

She swallowed, slowly releasing her clenched teeth. “Sorry Mr. Ren, habit.” she shifted her gaze back to him, watching his eyes over his hands, the soft sound of him tapping his fingers against his chin sounding twice as loud as they should. “I'm not going to....” 

He held up his hand, and she clasped her hands in her lap, “I know what you're thinking, and by rights, you should have fled the moment I picked up the phone. But you didn't.” 

Her blushed returned, and she looked down, keeping her focus on her hands; in all of her fantasies, there was never a scenario where it started as this had. She'd usually drifted into them with a great deal more cockiness and, in her naughty thoughts, she wasn't supposed sit demurely in this chair, waiting for things to unravel. “What happens now?” 

“I spanked you, Miss Johnson.” His chair creaked as he stood and she felt his fingers brush against her cheek as he stood over her. “Not once, but eight times. On which one did it start to turn you on?” 

Her eyes flitted up to meet his for a moment, before she became fascinated with the carpet again. “The second.” She blurted out, cringing at her honest admission. “Did you need anything else, Mr. Ren?” 

“Don't try to change the subject, not yet.” his fingers slid down to her neck. “You're frustrated, aren't you, Miss Johnson?”

She licked her lips, nodding. “Yes...” 

“Makes two of us.” Kylo chucked, brushing against her collar of her sweater before lifting her chin. “Do you want to go back to your desk, or do you want to stay here?” 

Rey tried to smile, “what happens if I chose to stay?” 

He knelt down in front of her, placing his hands on her knees. “I'm not going to fuck you, if that's what you're thinking.” He regarded her and smiled. “Though I will not lie and say I haven't imagined laying you down on my desk and spreading your legs, with just your panties lying on the floor.”

She hissed as one hand slid onto her thigh, “Mr. Ren...” she met his eyes, “don't you want to?”

“Oh I do, Miss Johnson, I honestly do.” He tilted his head to the side, his breath sharp. “But not today. Another time.” the tip of his middle finger made contact with the gusset of her panties, and she hissed. “Just as I thought, soaking wet.” 

“Mr. Ren.” she whined as he stroked the area. If it wasn't for the heat spreading through her, she might think she'd fallen asleep at her desk and this was nothing but a dream.“Please....” She leaned forward, resting her forehead on his shoulder, “what do you want?”

His other hand moved onto her back, massaging the area in slow circles. “I want you naked, in my bed, begging for me to fuck you.” The hand under her skirt stilled, “you'd look so lovely, lying with your legs spread waiting for my cock.”

Rey whimpered against his neck, imagining the scene herself; and she lifted her arms to rest them on his shoulders, panting. “I don't have plans this weekend.”

Kylo pulled away, his breath shallow and quick. “Go back to your desk, Miss Johnson.” He stroked her knee. “We'll leave in exactly one hour.” She nodded, surprised she could walk evenly across the office to the door. “One more thing, Miss Johnson.” 

She stilled, turning to face him, putting on the most even smile she could, given the situation. “Yes, Mr. Ren?” 

He stood, leaning idly against his desk. “Leave your panties here.” 

Shaking her head, she leaned against the door to take off her heels and reached under her skirt, moving the garment down without revealing what they covered and let them drop to the floor, stepping out of them before putting the shoes back on. Her cheeks still felt hot when she returned to her own desk and sat down, taking several gulps of water. The phone jarred her from her thoughts. “Good afternoon, Kenyon and Zahn, attorneys at law, Mr. Ren's office, Rey Johnson speaking.” 

“Good girl, answering the phone properly.” Kylo's voice whispered in her ear. “I'll have to find a reward for you.”

*

The traffic at three-forty five wasn't the nightmare Kylo expected. Even though it was Friday, the early leavers seemed few and far between. The normally thirty minute drive lasted only twenty. He set his messenger bag on the kitchen island, watching as Rey crossed to the windows in her bare feet, her red Converse sneakers left lying by the door. Anyone who had seen them leaving the office together would dismiss it as him giving her a ride back to her place, so she could avoid taking the bus. “How's your rear?”

“Little achy.” She came towards him, the blush slipping back into her cheeks. “Nothing a hot shower and good night's rest can't fix.” She sighed, leaning against the island. “I'm supposed to pick up your dry cleaning today, aren't I?”

“It can wait until tomorrow, and I should pick up my own things to begin with.” He moved over to her side, rubbing her back in slow circles. “Afraid I'm at a bit of a loss, Miss Johnson.... now that we're here, I have no idea how we should progress to where I want to take us.” 

“I'm clean and I got quarterly Depo shot two weeks ago. I know you approved my doctor's appointment on my schedule.” She ducked her head, “which is vital information in times like these.” 

“Now, Miss Johnson...” he slid his hand down and pinched her rear through her skirt. “You think I've had brought you home if I didn't have condoms?” He soothed the place he'd hurt. “But you're right, it's important to communicate.” He smiled, “maybe I best take a look at your pretty little ass, make sure you're not bruising.” 

She adjusted her stance so she rested her upper body on her arms against the island, her backside slightly raised. “It might tempt you into spanking me again.” 

“I'm planning on spanking you several times before this night's done, Miss Johnson.” He pushed up the hem of her skirt towards her waist, drawing in a sharp breath as he took in the sight. “So glad I had you remove your panties already.” He slid his hand down the expanse of skin, moving so he could stand right behind her, slipping his hand further, groaning as he found her entrance. “Still soaking wet.”

Rey groaned against the counter as he stroked her, his middle finger hitting her clit repeatedly. “Tell me what to do, Mr. Ren.” She pushed hips back towards him. 

He brushed his hand against her cheek, stilling his hand between her legs. “A dangerous game, little one. One I don't know if you're ready to play.” He reached down and undid the buckle and top button of his pants, groaning at the release of pressure on his cock. “And if you keep calling me Mr. Ren while I'm fucking you, I'll never make it through another work day.” 

She let out a chuckle, “A good point.” She stood and turned, reaching up to undo his tie. “and we started playing this game when you called me into your office to read my spelling errors.” She met his gaze, “I know this game, I've read about this game, but I've never played it, not outside of my own head.” She finished with his tie, setting it on the island, looking up at him through her eyelashes; without heels, their height difference seemed twice what it really was. “Will you teach me...” 

Kylo frowned, lifting her chin, “you forget a word, or did you almost say something you're worried you shouldn't?” 

Her cheeks went pink, “It's too dirty.” 

“Now I have to hear it.” He brushed his lips with hers. “considering you can't call me Mr. Ren. Not now.” 

Rey swallowed, looking up at him, her smile looking far too innocent, “will you teach me how to play this game, Daddy?” 

“Fuck.” He clasped her face in his hands and covered her mouth with his, his tongue working her lips open and moving in search of hers. He pressed her back against the counter, resisting the urge to push her on top of it. He broke away, panting, “if anything's too much for you, or you want to stop, say orange, understand?” 

She nodded, panting. “Orange means stop.” She managed a tiny smile, “safe word?” 

He smiled, kissing her forehead. “Yes.” He wrapped an arm around her thighs, lifting her up and carrying her across the loft into the closed off section which functioned as his bedroom. Sunlight still streamed through the windows, casting the bed in a warm glow. He put her down and took a few steps back, nearer the bed, taking the covers in one hand and throwing them down towards the foot. “Are you a good girl?” 

“Yes, Daddy.” She ducked her head, “a very good girl.” The blush on her cheeks had spread to her neck as he came over to her. “Aren't I?”

“You're a naughty girl,” he breathed, reaching up and pulling her hair from its bun, “take off all your clothes and kneel on the bed.” He tossed the hair tie on the beside table as he turned and unbuttoned his own shirt, looking back to see Rey pulling off the ecru caplet sweater; the sundress she wore today was one he hadn't seen her wear before, a deep navy blue, scattered with white daisies. “do you want me to help you?” 

“No, thank you.” She turned to face the bed, pulling her hair to the side as she reached around for the zipper as he removed his dress and undershirt. “Unless, of course, you want to.” 

He crossed to her, smoothing his hands down her bare arms, “Yes.” He nuzzled her neck as he took the zipper in his fingers, slowly drawing it down to her waist, trailing them back up her spine to the clasp of her bra; frowning at the green undergarment; the panties she'd removed in his office were pink. “You're going to have them match from now on, Missy.” he undid the clasp, hooking both straps under his fingers and pushed them off her shoulders. “Your underthings should always match.” He kicked his pants off, toeing his socks from his feet. “Understood?” 

She nudged her discarded dress and bra aside as she climbed onto the bed as asked, clasping the headboard, “yes, Daddy.” Her eyes flicked from his boxers to his face. “Do you plan on checking everyday?” 

He brought his hand down against her rear, hard, causing her to gasp, “Mouthy.” He smoothed over the hurt before he repeated the gesture. “Lie down and turn over, I want to get a proper look at you.” 

Doing her best to keep her nerves at bay, Rey did as bid, sprawling her arms over her head, closing her eyes as she parted her legs, her blood roaring in her ears. She had no idea how much time had passed since she and Kylo left the office, and she frowned as the warmth against her face seemed to vanish, and she looked up to see the man standing over her, naked, save for his boxers. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, Missy.” He sat down on the bed, setting his hand on her stomach, “so glad the first place we're going to fuck isn't the office. I'd hate to have spread your thighs on my desk only to discover later what I should have savored. Had no idea you had piercings hiding under your bra.” He slid his hand down onto her leg, “wider, sweetheart, I want to see your pretty folds.” 

Swallowing, she parted her thighs, arching her back slightly she could hold them open wider. “So wet for you, Mr Ren...” She saw his eyes flick to her mound. “Touch it and...” She gasped as his other hand twisted her nipple, the pain sharp, but somehow, wonderful at the same time.

“I'm in charge, Missy, not you.” He leaned down, laving the sore nipple. “The ache in your ass will seem minor to the ache you'll have in your cunt when it's empty.” He slipped his fingers between her folds. “keep your hands where they are. If you have to grab the headboard, feel free.” 

She nodded, and let out a gasp as he slid a finger inside her, his mouth closing over her nipple at the same time. She squirmed as his tongue flicked against the sensitive peak, a second finger moving inside her. “Please...” 

He released her with a wet pop. “Barely started and you've already begun to beg?” He chuckled, licking her breast. “I should cuff you, I don't think you can keep your arms still.” He pulled his hands from her, opening the drawer in the bedside table. “I believe I will.” 

“I'm a good girl.” She breathed as he set a pair of leather cuffs connected by a metal chain on her stomach, whimpering at the coolness of steel against her hot skin. “Aren't I?”

“Yes, but I want to help you with obedience.” He fastened one of the cuffs to her left wrist, pulling the strap tight before buckling it, and threaded the chain through the headboard before repeating the process with the right. “Don't you look like sin?” He rubbed his finger against her ankle. “Shall I bind these too? So you don't have to struggle to keep your lovely legs spread?” 

Rey scooted down on the bed, doing her best to keep calm. She'd not thought of Kylo cuffing her; now, she wondered how she didn't. “Yes, please, Mr. Ren.” She froze as the name fell from her lips, the sheer habit of it overriding anything else she might have called him. “I...”

He chuckled, sliding his finger up her leg, “I torment you here, Miss Johnson. You get to torture me at work.” he moved to the bedside table and drew out two more sets of cuffs, and a foil wrapped condom. “we'll have a discussion about names later.” He took her right ankle and fastened the band around it. A longer chain ran from it to the cuff, and he fastened it to the one of the foot-board posts. He repeated the process with her left. “Now here I face a conundrum.... I finally have you here, exactly as I want, and I struggle for a place to begin.” 

“I believe you're overdressed,” she rasped as he sat on the bed, his hand settling on her sternum, his thumb brushing against her nipple. She didn't know if she could take the teasing forever; her last partner was over three years ago; and he'd not shown her much affection in bed, sex nothing more than a quick roll in the sack. “It's still light out, we have hours left to play.”

He nuzzled her neck, chuckling. “I intend for us to play until midnight.” he stood up, pushing his boxers down, climbing back onto the bed and kneeling over her hips, letting her take in the sight of what waited between his legs. “So hard for you, little girl.” He unwrapped the condom and slid it on, groaning. 

She couldn't hold back her giggle, “Daddy, what a big cock you have.” 

“Thank you, Missy.” He shifted back so he could rub the head between her folds, “look so beautiful, lying naked and bound, a hairsbreadth from getting fucked.” He leaned down, tugging on her bottom lip with his teeth. “What do we say when we want something, Missy?” 

She rolled her hips towards him, letting out a low whine. “Please...” She hissed as he licked each of her nipples in turn, one of his hands slipping up to hold her head still, and she swallowed as his eyes met hers, “please fuck me, Daddy Ren.” 

His expression changed, his smile growing wicked as he thrust his cock inside her cunt, causing her to hiss, “good girl.” He withdrew and repeated the gesture, going deeper, “what a tight pussy you have.” He took her legs in his arms, the chain of the cuffs going almost taut as he bent her knees, “I know I'll have to take you at least four times before we sleep for the night; naked and in each other's arms.” 

She moaned, arching up to meet his thrusts, “thank you, please...” She closed her eyes, giving over to the feel of his cock moving inside her, filling her more and more with each thrust. “I want it...” 

“I'll give it to you, Missy.” Kylo panted, his thrusts growing harder. “I've wanted you in this bed for weeks, and I'm not letting you leave it until we're both utterly sated.” The grip on her legs tightened. “Look so incredible under me, those pretty tits of yours trying to tempt me into sucking on them instead of filling this lovely cunt.” 

Rey let out a whimper as his thrusts slowed, and she opened her eyes as he slid almost completely out, looking up at him as he let go of her legs, pushing his hips towards her, and she gasped as his cock slid back in; and kept sliding in, deeper and deeper, until she felt something tap against her mound. 

“Oh what a good girl you are,” He leaned down over her, brushing his lips against her ear. “taking all of Daddy's cock.” He moved the hair from her face, smiling and kissing her softly. “Can you use your words, Missy?”

She licked her lips, “so full, Daddy Ren.” she let out a breath, “I was worried my pussy wouldn't take it all.” she let out a whine as he shifted over her, “I don't think my mouth can.” 

“Another time, Missy.” He stroked her cheek, “but the fact you're willing to try, makes me so pleased.” He pulled on the barbell piercings, tugging them gently. “And since you've been such a good girl for me, you don't need my permission to come... this time.” He kissed her nose before he rose up on his hands and rocked his hips back, withdrawing halfway and thrusting forward, repeating the motion, moving faster with each stroke. 

Her scream never left her throat, pulling on the cuffs holding her arms bound, her entire body shaking as he filled her, she couldn't move her lower body if she tried; the groaning of the bed under them and the pronounced bang of the metal headboard striking the brick-wall behind it sounded almost as muted. She panted against her upper arm as his pace grew harder and faster; she may have had sex before, but this – this was the first time she'd truly fucked. Her eyes drifted shut again as her body tipped over the edge, another wordless scream falling from her lips. 

Kylo's hips slapped against hers four more times before he groaned and stilled, and she felt his cock throbbing inside her with his release. “Better than any fantasy, Missy.” He rasped against her ear before pulling away and off of her. “Rey?” His fingers gently brushed her cheek. 

She blinked, turning her head to look over at him, swallowing and finding her voice for the first time in what felt like forever. “Thank you, Daddy Ren.” 

*

The sky had shifted to full on twilight as Kylo went into the kitchen, retrieving a bottle of water for Rey and her cell phone; she needed to call Rose, so the Tico family wouldn't worry when she didn't come home this evening. He picked up his own phone, knowing they both needed to have some dinner before too much longer. He set the phone and water bottle on the bedside table as Rey came back from the bathroom, looking comical in one of his shirts. “You feeling all right?” 

She nodded, rubbing her eyes and sitting down. “It's a good sore.” She unscrewed the lid of the water bottle. “thank you.” 

“Not a problem,” he sat down at the foot of the bed, rubbing her ankle absently as he scrolled through his phone. “What do you want for dinner? Given the time, whatever we choose, it won't arrive for at least an hour.” 

“I'm not picky...” she frowned, “somehow, pizza sounds cliché, and we'd waste time discussing toppings.” 

“And how.” He rubbed the back of his neck, focused on the screen, “Would you like some faux Chinese?” This whole situation felt surreal; they had spent the last three hours in this bed, and they might have slept a combined forty-five minutes. “or has all the authentic Vietnamese jaded you for such things?” 

“I never turn down a good helping of crab rangoon.” she grinned, setting the water down and picking up her phone. “Wow, six messages from Rose. Hope the Ticos haven't called the cops.” She ducked her head as she hit a few buttons, her focus clearly elsewhere. 

He rose from the bed and went to the kitchen for her privacy, pulling one of the take-out menus from under a magnet on the fridge. True, they could order something via UberEats, but he trusted someone from the establishment more than a random person from who knew where. He pulled a second bottle of water from the fridge and opened it, taking several hearty swallows as he scanned the list, almost laughing when his stomach gave an audible rumble. 

“Did you not finish your lunch?” Rey sat down on the bar-stool nearest him, combing her fingers through her hair. 

“I think I burned off all the calories I ate today.” He smoothed down the paper, giving her a half leer, “did you?”

She blushed, lifting her chin, “I have a feeling you're intending for our dinner to do the same.” She took a drink from her own water. “I told Rose not to worry about me, but asking Rose Tico not to worry is like asking for the heat index to not go over ninety all summer. Sure, you can do it, but it sure as hell won't happen.” 

He grinned, shaking his head. “I sort of picked up that vibe from her when I met her.” he pushed the menu towards her. “I'm going to order my usual, curried beef, despite the fact curried beef always sound s a little wrong.” 

“It's not Indian food, so it doesn't exactly count.” She took another drink of water, “faux Asian food, where you can get all of your food groups, except dairy.” she took one of her wrists in the other as she read the menu; he had a feeling she wanted to bang one or both of them against the edge of the counter top. 

“Point.” He took a sip of water, “if you eat all your dinner, you can have some ice cream for dessert.” He caught her expression and grinned, “What, it's a perfectly acceptable rule. Or rather, no dessert if you didn't finish your vegetables.” 

She smirked and set her water bottle down. “Where I grew up, there was never any food left on the table. I'm glad college broke my habit of eating fast.” she sighed, pushing the menu away. “Beef lo mein. I've turned into a bit of a rice snob, after having the Tico's for so long.” 

“Not a problem, I have the same issue with barbeque.” He set his phone on the counter, “vegetable egg rolls and crab rangoon?” 

“Absolutely.” Rey stretched her arms over her head, her smile slowly fading as he finished ordering their meal. “If we're going to continue... whatever we're doing here, I'm going to have to look for a new job, aren't I?”

“You've worked for me what, two months? Believe me,the two of us being involved is not going to raise any red flags.” He replaced the menu, “if your paycheck suddenly increased, or something similar, we'd have a different story. Given how many inner office relationships are going on at Kenyon and Zahn, I believe we might fall under the category of 'about damn time' rather than 'what the hell'?”

She put both hands around her water bottle. “Still... work might start to feel rather awkward, despite the broken sexual tension.” 

Kylo laughed, reaching over and rubbing her back. “I don't know if we can call it broken so much as released.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “But awkward is a given. Particularly with the two of us.” 

Rey leaned against him, rubbing her cheek against his collarbone. “I think we skipped the open discussion part this afternoon, I know we need to have one, but we had other things in mind at the time.” 

He closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath. “Please tell me you know more about a dom-sub relationship than what's in _Fifty Shades of Grey_.”

She snorted, “That should have stayed the _Twilight_ fan-fiction it originally was” the tension in her shoulders slowly released. “I don't know much, but I know bullshit lit when I see it. ” 

“At work, we're Mr Ren and Miss Johnson. When we're like this, we're Kylo and Rey – and during the other times – we're Missy and Daddy Ren. Agreed?” he kissed her temple.

“I feel like I should be taking dictation on this.” she quipped, turning to brush a kiss against the underside of his chin. “I might remember better if I wrote things down.”

He chuckled, hugging her once more before letting go. “Not on an empty stomach. I've noticed you focus best right after lunch – and the discussion we need to have is best done with a clear head.” He went over to the cabinet to get out the forks and napkins for their meal. “Finish your water, I don't want you getting dehydrated.” He saw her smirk over the water bottle as he turned back towards her. “I mean it, Missy.” 

*

Somehow, without even him telling her, Rey knew not to look into the bedside drawer as Kylo placed the cuffs from earlier back inside and pulled out another, simpler pair. She also didn't want to ask how he happened to have all these things; she simply remained still, standing in front of the bed, completely naked. 

“Cold?” Kylo's hands slipped down her back, cupping her rear as he fastened the leather bonds around her wrists.

“A little, Daddy Ren.” She closed her eyes as his hands moved to her front, holding her breasts. “Did I do something wrong?” She leaned back as his lips moved to her neck. 

“No, Missy. You've done everything right.” One of his hands moved down between her legs, his middle finger pressing into her clit, “they aren't too tight, are they – your cuffs?”

She shook her head as he moved around in front of her, sitting down on the bed, and she met his eyes with hers. “What do you want me to do, Daddy Ren?” she took a step forward as he rested his hands on her hips, wetting her lips. “Tell me what do to.” 

“Hold still.” He licked across her left nipple, “First, I'm going to give your tits the attention they need,” he licked the right. “Once you're squirming and begging for my cock, I'm going to pull you down into my lap and fuck you until you beg for release.” He traced the left with his tongue, the peak already stiff from the cool of the apartment and his touch. “after, I'll take off your bonds and fuck you again, until we're both sated and collapse into sleep.” He closed his mouth around her right nipple and began to suck it, his hand coming up to cup the left.

Rey kept her gaze on his as his teeth scraped against the sensitive skin, before soothing the hurt with his tongue, the clink of the metal piercing the loudest sound after her breathing. “You don't mind how small they are?”

He released the nipple with a wet pop. “Hardly.” He traced her left with a finger tip. “do you have other rings for your lovely decorations?” he licked the skin, “other barbells, or loops?” 

“Both.” she breathed as his mouth closed around her nipple again. “do you have a preference, Daddy Ren?”

Kylo chuckled against her skin, “merely knowing about them is temptation enough. Perhaps you should simply surprise me.” He tugged the barbell with his teeth, “Miss Johnson with her prim and proper clothing has pierced nipples, do you always wear these ones to work?”

“No,” she stuttered as his hand slid between her legs, “depends on my mood, though I think of these as my practical ones...” She closed her eyes as two fingers slid inside her cunt. “some mornings, I put in the silver hoops with these little flowers on them.” His mouth stilled and she looked down at him, “I put on my bra which unhooks in the front when I do, and a button down shirt.” 

“You want to show me.” He chuckled, “naughty Missy.” He nipped at her skin, working his fingers in and out of her. “We may have to take a long lunch sometime next week so you can.” He closed his mouth back around her nipple, his other hand coming to rest on her rear. 

Rey managed a smile, parting her legs to give him better access, “I'll wear them every day, just in case.” she let her eyes fall shut as he trailed his mouth across her skin, stopping at the underside of her left breast, and sucked hard enough to bruise. Her head fell back and she gasped as he repeated the gesture on her right. “Marking me, Daddy Ren?” 

“Oh yes,” he breathed, the hand between her legs falling away and she opened her eyes, feeling confused as he pushed off his sweats and rolled a condom on. “I know I said I'd make you beg...” he took her hips in his hands and pulled her down into his lap, burying his cock inside her, “but I have new plans, Missy.” 

She moved so she kept balanced on her knees, the grip on her waist tightening. “Daddy...” she rubbed her cheek against his shoulder, “are you upset with me?”

“No.” he thrust up into her, “quite the contrary.” He wrapped one arm around her, holding her as they fucked, “who's my good girl?” 

“I'm your good girl,” she panted as he moved them back on the bed, rocking her hips to meet his, “harder, Daddy Ren...” 

“Damn it.” He pushed her off of his lap, undoing the cuffs on her wrists and pulling her back up before she could fully process what he'd done. “Grab the headboard.” He grounded out as he drove his cock back into her, his hands coming up to thumb her nipples again. “best girl.” 

Her hands found the cold metal as his thrusts began anew, deep and filling. She panted as his hips slapped against hers, holding on as tight as she could, “thank you....” she moaned, “Daddy Ren...” 

*

Kylo sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes. A glance at the alarm clock told him it was shortly after eight in the morning. He thought he and Rey might have fallen asleep around one. He looked over at the slumbering woman in the bed with him and smiled. When he'd gotten up earlier than this time yesterday, this was one of the last things he expected to have at the start of his weekend. 

Spanking Rey yesterday hadn't come to him until she'd come into his office, leaning against his desk and he knew he could have gotten into a whole world of trouble if she hadn't.... “Still stupid of me to do it.” He tucked the covers back against the sleeping woman and rose, pulling on a pair of sweats. He needed coffee, breakfast – and he needed to take Rey home. If he kept her here too long, he might have the desire to keep her forever. “Hell.” 

He filled the water chamber of his Keurig, setting it to heat. He tapped his fingers against the counter, looking up when heard a soft shuffling noise, and saw Rey moving towards him, clad in the same shirt he'd given her to wear last night. “Morning.”

She didn't speak until she stood right next to him, gingerly wrapping her arms around his waist. “Morning.” 

He kissed the top her head, rubbing her back, “you don't have to get up, you can go back to bed if you want.” 

“I wanted to stretch my legs.” She sighed, “I should get dressed, go back to my place.” 

Kylo pulled her into a hug, resting his chin on her head, “not on an empty stomach, and I can drive you. I have no idea about the weekend bus schedule around here. It might take you two hours to get back on a Saturday.” He kissed the top of her head, “and we didn't exactly discuss things last night, I believe we had other things to do.” 

“That's quite the euphemism.” She snickered, “considering....” she went pink, and looked up at him. “So.... Kylo. What do you like for breakfast? Cereal? Eggs and bacon?”

He shook his head, pulling away to prepare the coffee. “Waffles and sausage, I only eat cereal on work days.” This whole thing felt so strange and yet so right. “Perhaps a day to clear our heads and think about what we're going to do in this....” he gestured vaguely, “though I think we both have mastered the art of unintentionally teasing one another. Now it's moved onto to intentional.” 

She let out a chuckle, “we've gotten the name thing down, I think I can keep track of those.” She rested her arms against the counter, looking at her hands. “I have a feeling Monday morning is going to feel extremely awkward.” 

He didn't want to think about Monday, not yet. He still had his mother's phone call to look forward to, and he knew he couldn't skirt around not telling her he might leave the office in a few weeks, for the rest of the summer. “You feeling okay?” he placed a mug in front of her, “Donut shoppe, no cream or sugar.” He smoothed down her hair, half tempted to tuck her back into bed. 

“Good sore.” Rey wrapped her hands around the mug. “Thank you.” 

“You're welcome.” He went back to prepare his own cup. “Besides, I'm going to spend most of my week at the courthouse, again.” He rubbed the back of his neck, “at least it's in private chambers and not an actual courtroom. If I wanted to run the gauntlet of juries and cross examinations, I'd have studied a different type of law.”

She nodded, keeping her focus on her cup, “I didn't go to school to become a secretary, but after.... well, after what happened in March...”

He set a hand on her back, rubbing it slowly. “My gain is Houston Public Libraries' loss. Have you thought about finishing up your masters?” 

“I'm going to start easing myself back classes in August.” She took a drink of coffee. “I've only got ten hours to go. But Doctor Holdo has told me I need to have a firmer grasp on my life, which means not taking more than four hours per semester.” 

He blinked at her, “you do know Kenyon and Zahn has a work study program, don't you? It doesn't matter if you're going for a legal degree or not.” he retrieved his mug. “Though you might need help with spelling and grammar.” He let out a yelp as Rey poked him in the side. “Kidding.” 

“Sure you were.” She narrowed her eyes over the rim of her mug. “What do you want me to do to help with breakfast prep?” 

“Set the table.” He kissed her cheek, “after, you can help with dishes. I'm a little.... persnickety about other people cooking in my kitchen, even if it's sou chef duties.” 

Rey grinned, “you? Persnickety? I never would have guessed.” 

 

*

The hot water felt amazing on her back. As much as Rey wanted to crawl into her own bed or into the pompasan and relive the past eighteen hours, she needed a shower first. She knew she had to reek of sex and her boss, and she tilted her head into the spray, hardly daring to believe what happened. Her thumbs brushed against the two bruises he'd sucked onto the underside of her breasts, and she whimpered, wishing she could have stayed with him longer. 

She didn't even know what she could call this – _thing._

When Kylo – Mr. Ren – _Daddy_ – had spanked her yesterday, her mind short-circuited, no other explanation. By rights, she should have slapped him, walked out of the office and filed a harassment suit before his face stopped stinging. 

Doctor Holdo would know something had changed when she showed up at the woman's office in a few days. The woman hadn't exactly discouraged her from perusing a relationship, or even new friendships, but, as the phrase goes – that escalated quickly. 

“Like you haven't lusted after him for weeks now.” she muttered into the water, picking up her bottle of conditioner. She upended some into her hand and started running it into her hair. “Maybe it's the spontaneity.” It made sense; she made plans and goals a key part of her life, she thrived with them and not having one tended to drive her to distraction. Probably the reason her work tended to suffer, because while she did the same things daily, she didn't always get to do them in the same order.

Though having your boss spank you, feel you up, then take you to his apartment and give you the single greatest afternoon and night of sex in your life.... you couldn't plan those kinds of things.

She put the conditioner back and picked up her mesh sponge and shower gel. She still needed to do her laundry, her normal Friday night chore – she had to catch up before she could settle into what she really wanted to do; curl up naked in bed and try not to think about how small her vibrator would feel in comparison to her boss's cock. 

A light giggle escaped her lips, “Daddy Ren's cock.” She slid the sponge down her stomach. “Going to get so nice and clean, just so you can get me dirty again.” 

_What a good girl you are, Missy._

*

A fine kettle of fish. 

Kylo lay in bed, staring up at his ceiling, watching as the dim Sunday morning turned bright on the walls. He couldn't put off the phone call indefinitely, and he'd rather make this morning, have it done and over with than have it hang over his head all day. Bad enough it'd hung over him most of the weekend, save for the time he spent with Rey. He didn't want to return to New York without having a long talk with the young woman first. If they chose to continue, they'd set down the groundwork – but he'd have to tell her about his temporary departure. 

He checked his phone – eight thirty here in Texas, nine-thirty in New York. “I'll hear her screaming from here.” He dialed his mother's number before he could second guess it, and waited. 

One ring. 

Two rings. 

Three rings. 

“Ben?” His mother's voice sounded so old; older than possible. “Ben?” 

“Yeah.” He swallowed, “It' me.” He sat up, “sorry to call so early.” 

“Not too early, nor is it ever too late, not when it involves you.” She let out a deep breath, “your uncle Lando said you'd call. I wasn't sure I believed him. You know what a storyteller he is.” 

“I don't think he'd tell a story like that, Mom.” he managed a weak chuckle, “not when he knows you'd kill him if he did.” He hugged a pillow, wishing he had Rey here to hold him instead. Pathetic, maybe – but not.... well, shit. “I didn't wake anyone up, did I?”

“No, no you didn't,” a rustling noise, followed by a clunk, “I'm glad you called. I'd started to think your secretary lost my messages.” 

“No. Nor did she put your name together with the one on my diplomas. She's pretty good at minding her own business.” He snickered, taking a drink of his coffee, “odds are, she's not even noticed the names and what she calls me don't match.” Given the things she called him twenty-four hours ago, he couldn't believe he'd said that with a straight face. 

“Well, she probably has bigger things to worry about.” Leia sighed, “you've called. For the first time in six years. I daresay asking if you're going to join us at the cabin is asking too much?”

He closed his eyes, swallowing hard, “no. A bit of leg work to arrange, but I can do it.” He took another drink of coffee. “I don't know if I can arrive in time to go with you in the car to the cabin, I never trust flight schedules. If we tried to plan for it, the weather or something would conspire against us.” 

“I understand.” A soft clunk, “bit early in the season for hurricanes, at the very least.” she chuckled as the clunk repeated; the sound of a coffee mug hitting the kitchen table. “You should probably fly into Bangor, given the wretched traffic in Boston.” 

He laughed, “we have traffic in Houston, though I think there's more road construction in the northeast, and most of our roads are straight.” 

“Possibly.” Leia let out a breath, “I need to do the shopping before your father and I leave, do you still like Frosted Flakes, or have you given them up as a childish habit?”

He smiled as he wrapped a hand around his mug, “I still eat them. Don't go to any trouble on my account...” this conversation kept switching from pleasant to awkward. 

“Nonsense, if you still eat as much as you did when you were a teenager, I better buy two bags.” she chuckled, “we've missed you, Benny.” 

He focused on the granite of his counter-top. “I don't want us to get into an argument. What's done is done.” He rubbed at a spot, “Uncle Chewie told me about Uncle Luke. Are you upset I didn't come to the funeral?” 

“No.” She let out a breath, “and I understand why you didn't come. What he did...” she sighed, “and you were right about that Snoke fellow. I think not taking the internship at his law firm is one of the smartest things you ever did. I'm rather disgusted I tried to dissuade you from turning it down.” 

Kylo smirked, “some people just exude predator vibes. It's one of the reasons I didn't want to go into criminal law. I have enough trouble going through custodial agreements.”

“I've come to the conclusion there's no clean form of law to practice – well, there's no clean jobs period. Some are just dirtier than others, literally and figuratively.” she coughed, “pardon me, allergies.” 

“Don't forget your Allegra when you pack, there's a lot more trees out in Maine than in Brooklyn.” he frowned, “you still live in Brooklyn, right?”

“Yes, Benny, like I could leave this old brownstone, though the current real estate market is starting to tempt me.” She cleared her throat. “I may just move out to the cabin permanently after... well... it's one of the things I'm considering.” 

*

When Rey came into the office Monday, she did a double take when she saw Kylo's door already open. Double checking her watch, only a little past eight, she half wondered if he'd forgotten to close the door before leaving Friday. While his bag rested on his desk, he was nowhere in sight. Shrugging, she set about doing her usual morning routine, settling down in her own seat as he walked in, looking as if he hadn't slept since Friday night. “Good morning, Mr. Ren.” 

“Morning, Miss Johnson,” he ran a hand through his hair, “I should have filled the pot, given I arrived first.” He wandered, more than walked, back into his office. 

“Weird.” She stood, automatically making his first cup – French roast, and went over to the threshold while it brewed. “You feeling all right?” 

“Long story.” He gave her a once over. “I'm sorry... it's...” He sat down heavily in his chair, “I have a lot to do in a short amount of time, and...” 

She inclined her head, “give me two minutes, I'll be back with coffee and a notepad.” She knew how stressful this job could get, she'd seen it stressful. Maybe some huge case had come up over the weekend, and the client set an impossible deadline they refused to concede. She gathered up the needed things, including her own cup of coffee, coming back into Kylo's office to find him on the cusp of tearing his hair out. “I take it you had an emotional roller coaster on Sunday.” 

“Something along those lines, yes.” He took his mug, inhaling the scent slowly, “I'm going to leave town in two weeks. I don't know exactly how long I'll be gone.” 

“Family emergency sort of thing?” She took her seat tentatively on the chair in front of the desk, grimacing when she noticed she hadn't changed her shoes; normally, it would have issued a remark, but since the firm didn't open until nine, she still had plenty of time. 

“It's complicated, Miss Johnson.” He took a drink from the mug, and offered a smile. “Perfect.” He sighed, setting it down and pulled his chair closer to the desk. “But I believe you know complicated is my middle name.” 

Rey couldn't hold back her smirk. “According to your diplomas, it's Charles.” 

Kylo frowned at her has he turned and looked at the three documents hanging on his wall, his expression still puzzled when he faced her again. “And you never remarked on the two different names, why, exactly, Miss Johnson?”

She shrugged, feeling her cheeks growing hot. “I thought you had a professional name and a legal one, you and I both know damn well Madonna doesn't sign her tax returns 'Madonna'” She took a sip from her own mug. 

“I think we both know that woman doesn't do her own taxes.” He took another drink of coffee. “But yes, you're fairly correct.” He straightened up. “Right. Lots to do today, the more we knock out, the less we'll have to do tomorrow.” 

She picked up her pen and steno pad, “would you like to pre-order lunch, so it's not suddenly one-thirty and you realize you haven't eaten, Mr. Ren?” she frowned, remembering something else. “I'm sorry, did the business at the courthouse get finished?” 

He shook his head, “It's a thirty minute walk and I don't need to arrive until ten thirty, so lunch is a moot point. However, make a note of it, a good thing to remember for tomorrow and the next several days.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The author wishes to point out that they have not seen the movie "The Secretary", she merely read over the IMDB page.


	3. Chapter 3

Despite the insane schedule, the week dragged past. Kylo felt like he slept at the office, and he knew at least half of the things finished could wait until next week, but he'd rather have a clear mind for most of the weekend. Through the narrow gaps between the blinds, he could see the clouds backing up; come dark, storms would fill the sky and, in all honesty, Houston could do with a good rain. Hell for running errands, but they could wait until Sunday, and a good chunk of out of office work could wait until next week. One thing, however, could not remain undone.

He hit the small button on the desk phone. “Miss Johnson, could you come into my office, please?” 

“On my way.” Rey sounded a little too chipper for someone who'd put in almost as many hours as he had this week. One look at her face, however, told him the tone was a mere facade to hide her own exhaustion. “Yes, Mr. Ren?” 

“Shut the door, would you?” He took a sip of water; keeping his expression calm as she did as asked and came to take her seat in front of his desk. “I'm hoping next week won't be nearly as stressful as this one. I'm flying out to Bangor on Friday morning.” 

“Continental Flight six-two-four, leaving at seventy-forty five, your layover is in Memphis.” She gave him a wan smile. “I already know the drill, you are away from the office on personal business, I don't know your estimated time of return, may I take a message and I will see he gets it in a timely manner?” 

Kylo managed a chuckle, “I'll check my email once a day, if I can. From what I remember, the wi-fi where I'm going is about as reliable as dial-up.” He folded his hands on the desk, “I didn't ask you in here to discuss work, but us.” 

“Oh.” She shifted in her chair, clasping her hands against her knees. “I didn't want to bring it up, since...”

“We may not have gotten decent timing, but we do what we must, and we shouldn't balk at what time we have.” He sighed, watching her carefully, “this sort of relationship, it goes beyond what happens in the bedroom Rey.” 

“I'm not ignorant in how dom-sub relationships work, Kylo.” She licked her bottom lip. “There's rules to follow, for both of us.”

He nodded, “though with all the....” he waved his hand around, “I haven't put much thought into things, and well, this isn't something you make up as you go along.” 

Rey sat up straighter, “we should have some basics for now... considering the relative.... newness. Both in terms of our relationship and my entering this form of one.” 

He smiled, letting his shoulders relax. “Yes. Since we've already established names, Rey.” He looked down at his hands, “I'd like for you to text me every day when you get home from work. Just so I know you got back safe. I'm not about to put you under curfew... unless you start taking classes again. Education is important.” 

“I'm okay with that.” She rubbed the bridge of her nose. “Doctor Holdo thinks I can handle a few classes come the summer semester.” 

Kylo glanced up, “how many more hours until you have your degree?” 

“Around ten.” She went pink, “I did a little digging into the work-study thing you mentioned. There's a library here at the firm, and...” she shook her head. “rules.” 

“I think you already know not to harm yourself – and I'm going to include lip biting. I know you don't notice doing it, but...” he saw her lick her lips again, and he cleared his throat, “and if you're going to go out with friends for the evening, say, to a movie with Rose, text me when you get home.”

“Will you to text me in kind?” Rey lifted her chin, “or is that unreasonable?” 

“No, Rey, not. I'd say more along the lines of perfectly acceptable.” He gave her a once over, the dress she wore today had buttons down the front and she wore another one of those caplet sweaters; peach colored, a contrast to the green of he dress. “Come over here, Missy.” 

Wordlessly, she stood and walked to his side of the desk, standing perfectly still in front of him. “Yes, Daddy Ren?” she whispered, the blush on her cheeks deepening. 

“You remember what I said about your underthings? About them matching?” He tugged on her hand, pulling her closer. 

“Yes, Daddy Ren.” She tilted her head down towards him. “Though you didn't say for sure if you'd check.” 

He slid a hand up her thigh, brushing his fingertips against the waistband of her panties. “True.” He pulled his hand back, much as he would have loved to done a host of other things instead. “Would you mind terribly picking up my dry-cleaning, Miss Johnson?” 

“Of course not.” she stepped back, “did you want me to leave right away, so I'll arrive to deliver it shortly after you return home?” 

“Please.” He took a drink of water as she smoothed down her skirt. “and you best text Rose and tell her not to worry about you for the rest of the night.” 

“Yes, Mr. Ren.” She inclined her head, “I'm going to wash this so it'll be ready for Monday.” she picked up his coffee mug and retreated from the room. 

*

Rey had no idea how Kylo could have so many clothes which fell into the dry clean only category. She didn't think a single one of hers required it, save for a couple of wool blend skirts she wore in the winter, and they never got dirty enough to require a full cleaning. A little Febreeze and an hour on a drying rack did the job perfectly well. The walk from the cleaners to Kylo's loft never took much time, she usually spent more time waiting her turn in the pickup line than the walk. Today, however, both her wait and walk felt cut in half.

She adjusted her hold on the hangers as she knocked on his door, breathing a sigh of relief as she heard the thunder rumble overhead. The goal when she left the office was to get to Kylo's before the rain started. Her bus had managed to hit every light green for a change, the normally forty minute ride turning into thirty. She straightened up as she heard him undoing the locks, her stomach turning over. The lovely fluttery feeling only grew as he opened the door, smiling. “Good afternoon, Mr. Ren.” 

He arched an eyebrow, stepping aside to let her in, the locks falling back into place sounded twice as loud. “Miss Johnson.” He took the bundle of shirts and slacks, “thank you.” He walked deeper into the loft while she took off her shoes and hung her bag and sweater on the hook next to the door. “Weather's going to turn ugly shortly, so you're subjected to my cooking for this evening.”

She slipped out of her sweater and left it with her bag as she followed him. “Given how good of a breakfast you cooked on Saturday, I'm not exactly worried.” she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she saw him toss a bag of frozen ravioli into the sink to thaw. “Do you want any help?” 

Kylo shook his head and came over to her, wrapping an arm around her waist, pressing his lips against her ear. “Go into the bathroom, Missy, freshen up a bit. Come out when you're ready to show me your matching underthings.” He gave her rear a soft swat. “off you go.” 

She pulled away, walking backwards to watch him. “Yes, Daddy Ren.” She spun on the toes of her foot and almost collapsed against the bathroom door when she shut it. How could he turn her on in such a short amount of time? Most likely because she spent a good deal of time thinking about him when she wasn't at work and struggling to keep her focus on work and not him when they were together in the office. 

Once she'd done the 'freshening up' part of her time in the bath, she grasped the hem of her dress and pulled it up and over her head, shaking the garment out and placing it on the empty hook on the door and left her stockings next to the sink. Clasping one of her wrists in the other behind her back, she felt a shiver go up her spine and she ducked her head. This morning, despite how impractical she knew the combination was for work, she'd pulled on her dark purple thong, more lace than fabric, and the matching demi-cup bra which made up the set, and pulled her hair free from its bun before opening the door, half expecting to find him waiting. 

“I'm over here, Missy.” Kylo called, and she moved towards the voice, stopping when she saw him sitting on the couch, the only thing he'd done to undress was loosen his tie, which still hung in the collar of his shirt. “Don't you look pretty?” 

She came to stand in front of him, feeling her flush spread. “Thank you, Daddy Ren.” 

He sat forward, sliding his hands up her thighs. “If I'd have known about this little ensemble under your clothes when I walked in this morning, I might have had you for lunch.” His fingers brushed the front of the panties, “although we'd have gotten nothing done the rest of the afternoon.” his hand slid between her legs, growling, “so wet, Missy.” His thumb hooked under the waistband, tugging her forward. “Come down here and sit in my lap, like a good girl.” 

Rey nodded, lowering herself to kneel over his legs, resiting the urge to bury her hands into his hair by clasping her ankles, “I might get your pants dirty, Daddy.” She whimpered as his hand moved over the gusset, before slipping a finger under it.

“I don't mind, Missy,” he snickered, his other hand settling on her back. “Once again, I have you exactly where I want you, and no idea how to start.” He leaned forward and kissed her neck, “although...” he pulled his hand from her panties and undid the front clasp on her bra, the garment falling open. “Let's get this off you.” He slipped the straps off her shoulders.

She let go of her ankles so the bra could fall to the floor, and she reached out, pulling the tie from the collar of his shirt. “you forgot the cuffs, Daddy Ren.” 

“Sass.” His hand smacked against her backside, before soothing the sting. “But clever.” He took the tie from her, wrapping it around her wrists. “I believe I do know where I'll start.” He brushed his fingers across the silver loops in her piercings. “You remember your safe-word?” 

She nodded, “I do.” she kept her face perfectly calm as he checked the makeshift cuffs, his tongue tracing the shell of her ear.

“I'll cuff properly later, ankles and wrists.” he nuzzled her neck, “for now, I'm going to suck on these pretty tits, until you're squirming and begging for my cock.” He pulled her closer, tracing the tip of her right nipple with his tongue, “though given how much you love it, I wonder how long you can resist the urge.” 

She let out a breathy laugh as he repeated the treatment on her left. “Do you want me to resist?” 

“Hm.” He looked up at her, grinning, “Absolutely.” He closed his mouth around her nipple and began to suck, his hand sliding back between her legs.

Rey tipped her head back, gasping, “Yes, Daddy Ren.” 

*

Kylo set the bowls of pasta down on the counter, sliding into his seat across from Rey. “Not as fancy as I would have liked, but one does what they can.” He picked up the bowl of Parmesan cheese. “You feeling okay?” 

She nodded, taking a sip from her wine glass. “Bit sore, but I think it's starting to become the standard when...” she went pink. “I'm sorry.” 

“Don't start.” He finished with the cheese, giving her a once over. “I will admit, we do have an odd relationship.” He felt like an ass for saying it. “I mean...” 

“I know what you mean, Kylo.” She set her glass down. “We sort of missed a step somewhere, but we don't know where, so we're here, trying to move forward and it's not exactly easy.” She focused on her bowl of pasta. “You're still my boss, and maybe because of that, whatever step we missed, our professional relationship has taken the missing step's place. Which is why we already know so much about each other. Or something.” She sighed. “I swear, that made more sense in my head.” 

He cut open a piece of ravioli. “I know what you're saying, Rey. Complicated is an understatement where this...” he waved his hand between them, “I hate to simplify it, but...”

“No, simplifying this helps.” She ate a little of her pasta. “and since we know we won't have this next weekend, we take advantage of the time we have, and to hell with the little details. We don't have to waste time getting to know one another outside of the bedroom, because we already know each other, and we'd rather spend our time learning the intimate stuff than the mundane, day to day things.” 

He laughed, rubbing her back. “True. We're not obligated to play twenty questions. So we're left with long stretches where conversation feels... read any good books lately?”

She shook her head, “I haven't had time. Though I'm currently listening to _The Night Circus_ during my commute. I'm disgusted with myself for not reading or listening to it earlier.”

He speared some ravioli with his fork. “I don't think I've read it, though I'm not big into fiction. I have a terrible habit of imagining the allegations to impress upon the characters.” He saw her smirk, “laugh all you want, my high school English teacher thoroughly enjoyed my paper on _Pride and Prejudice_ when I charged Wickham with kidnapping, among other crimes.” 

Rey picked up her wine glass. “and yet, some people still think Wickham's a victim, or something else he's not.” She took a sip, “so, a non-fiction reader?”

“Yes.” He ran a hand through his hair, “mostly history, or natural disasters.” He kept his focus on his bowl of food. “I know neither of us have had time to see any movies, or watch TV,” he shrugged, “so there's not much left to talk about. Unless you're paying attention to the Astros.” 

“They're not half-bad this year. Nothing like twenty-seventeen, but still...” she cleared her throat. “I think by the time spring training rolled around three years ago, the team was ready to murder anyone who got in their way. Although, had they played the Cubs in sixteen and won...” she shook her head.

“Well, given how well the Red Sox have done since oh-four, I think the Cubs don't have anything to worry about.” He grinned as the lights flickered – and went off. “Damn.” He set his fork down and went to the window, glancing outside. The rain only seemed to increase tenfold. “Well, good thing we already cooked dinner.” 

“And your food's going to get cold if you don't eat.” Rey let out a soft tutting noise. “I know you didn't have much lunch.” 

“True.” He returned to his seat, setting a hand on her thigh, pushing the hem of his shirt up, “sooner we finish eating, Missy, the sooner we can go back to playtime.” 

*

Rey kept her breathing even as she heard Kylo moving around the room. Lying spread eagle on his bed, blindfolded, made her hyper-aware of the rest of the sounds in the apartment. The storm outside dominated most others, the alluring smell of the candle burning on the bedside table filled the area with the scent of sage, sandalwood, and something else she couldn't quite name. She drew in a breath when she heard the drawer of the other bedside table shut, and a soft crinkle of foil – a condom packet.

“You look so beautiful lying there.” He rasped, and she almost jumped when she felt his hand on her stomach. “Naked, tempting... and helpless.” 

“Daddy Ren...” She whimpered as his fingers flicked against her nipple. “I'm a good girl.” 

“Yes, yes you are.” His lips brushed hers, “so good.” The hand on her stomach slipped down between her legs, parting her folds. “so many things I'd like to do to you, Missy. I want you to research while I'm gone. Find things you'd like for us to try.” He kissed her sternum, “don't feel afraid of asking me about anything, even if it seems a bit... strange.” 

She could think of a dozen things about their current situation which were strange, but she nodded instead. “Yes, Daddy Ren.” She let out a light giggle as he kissed her belly button. “Would you like me to pierce that too?” 

“Not if you don't want to.” He breathed against her stomach. “Those lovely ornaments on your tits are beautiful all on their own.” He slipped lower, his hands moving to her thighs, “oh, what have we here?” the tip of his tongue pressed against her clit.

“Ah...” she licked her lips, trying not to squirm. “Daddy...” Her voice turned into a whine as he took the sensitive nub between his teeth, tugging it. “Nnnn....” she swallowed, trying to form a coherent thought as he let it go.

“Too much, Missy?” He licked up her entrance, “I won't do it again, if it's too much for you.” 

“No.” she panted, “not to much.” she smiled as his lips touched her lower ones, his tongue darting inside, “still hungry?” 

“A bit, yes.” He muttered, “but I think I'll work myself up to an appetite first.” The crinkling noise returned and the bed shifted as he moved up on it. “You might wake up in the middle of the night with my face buried between your pretty thighs, indulging in a midnight snack.” She felt the head of his cock rubbing against her entrance. “There's something else I want to bury right now.” 

“Daddy Ren...” she arched her hips up to meet his thrust as he filled her. “yes...” 

“Oh, good girl.” He let out a soft grunt as he moved over her, starting a gentle rhythm as they fucked, “my pretty Missy with her lovely cunt, taking my cock with ease and still so tight.”

She swallowed, wetting her throat as he increased his pace, trying to work her open so he could bury his full length; “love taking your cock, Daddy Ren.” She smiled, “fill me so well.” 

“Your cunt was made for my cock.” He growled, his thrusts growing harder, the bed groaning under them, “those pretty tits of yours bounce when we fuck. Still tempting as hell with the bits of silver in them. I could suck and play with them all night.” 

“Don't you want do?” She gasped out as he stilled, pausing as she took in the full length of his cock deep inside her, “so full, Daddy Ren.”

“I know, baby.” He rasped against her ear, “pretty Missy.” He renewed his thrusts, the hard, deep ones which always made her head spin, the bed rocking in time with their movements, and she felt his stomach against hers, Kylo laid right on top of her, instead of staying propped up on his arms. “who's fucking you, Missy?” 

“Daddy Ren's fucking me.” She panted, her hands balling into fists. “Let me come Daddy, please...” 

“Soon, Missy.” His motions grew sharper, “I want us to come together.” 

She nodded, giving over to the rocking motion as he filled her, “so good...” 

“Sweet Missy.” He brushed a kiss against her ear, “almost there,” his hips slapped against hers, “we're going to come, sweetheart.” He panted, his cock moving in and out of her, her mind spinning, barely taking his words as he gave her one last, hard thrust. “Now...” 

Rey's cry barely escaped her throat as release washed over her. She constantly felt so overwhelmed when they were like this. Having sex with Kylo felt like finding the utter relief to everything she kept trying to escape from. The glorious mix of release, self satisfaction, and overall – rightness. 

“Sweet girl.” Kylo's voice sounded far away; she hadn't even realized he'd removed the blindfold and the bonds on her wrists and ankles. “come back to me, baby girl.” He kissed her wrists, her temples. “Rey?” 

She slowly opened her eyes, blinking as reality swept back into her. “Holy shit.” 

He chuckled, pulling her against him in a warm embrace, pressing his lips to her scalp. “Not the phrase I expected, but, I suppose it works.” 

She rubbed her cheek against his chest, running her hand down to his stomach. “least I can talk.” 

“True,” his arms tightened for a moment as a brilliant flash of lightning illuminated the apartment, followed by a crack of thunder, causing the whole building to shake. “You okay?”

“I'm not scared of storms.” She let out a breath, “well, maybe a little.” she closed her eyes. “You want to take a little nap?” 

“Naps are good.” He kissed her forehead again. “You're going to behave yourself while I'm gone, right?” His hand moved up and down her spine, slowly. 

“Best I can.” She nuzzled against him. “What's the scent on your candle? I can't place it, entirely.” 

“Something I picked up from Bath and Body Works during their big sale after the holidays. The label calls it Black Tie.” He chuckled, “who names these things?”

“Someone who's either paid too much or too little for what they put up with.” She replied, yawning. “So sleepy, Daddy Ren.” 

“I know, Missy.” He sighed, kissing her temple. “you get some rest, you've worked so hard this past week.” 

*

While Rose understood the necessity of having to wait for a security escort up to the firm where Rey worked, it didn't change the fact she felt like a criminal siting outside the security office. With her boss out of town, her friend had gotten stuck with a double work load, and they had barely seen each other in the past two weeks – with the tourist season in full swing, they considered it lucky to have a few hours a week, let alone a night out together. She absently wondered if all visitors required escorts, or if it was merely unexpected ones. 

Either way...

“Miss Tico?” A voice cut into her thoughts, and she looked up to meet the gaze of the man who, judging from Rey's descriptions, was Finn. If her friend hadn't told her, the name tag would have sufficed. “Sorry, didn't mean to scare you.” 

“It's fine, and call me Rose, calling me Miss Tico sounds weird.” She stood, picking up the delivery bag. “I think the last person who called me Miss Tico was my math teacher in high school.” Her friend failed to mention how cute Finn was. 

He laughed, “I have to go up to the top floor for the window washers, and Kenyon and Zahn is on my way up. I'll take you, since I'm guessing you have a dozen other places you need to go before you head home.” The two of them started towards a bay of elevators. “How's the weather?”

“Hot.” She replied, shifting the bag from her right to left shoulder, “normally, my family and I don't come out this far for deliveries, but since Rey lives upstairs from us, and I know she forgot her lunch this morning.” 

“You're a pretty amazing friend, Rose.” When they got into the elevator, he put a key into the panel, letting them bypass anyone who might ring for the car while they were in it. “When we get up here, have Miss Bridger at the receptionist desk validate your parking, just in case some ticket happy meter maid is out on patrol.” 

“I think they're all down by the stadium today.” She shrugged as they continued upward, “but you're right, better safe than finding something ugly tucked under your windshield wiper.” She watched the numbers tick past. “How long have you worked here?” 

“Around eleven years. I started back in high school.” he gave her a sheepish smile, “I used to work sanitation.” 

Rose grinned, “don't need to feel embarrassed about it, I'm stuck cleaning the bathrooms at the restaurant five days out of seven.” she grimaced, “sometimes, more than once a day. Fortunately, the hungover university students don't have cravings for Vietnamese food. Not when there's a Waffle House around the corner.” 

“Well, in the House's defense, their food doesn't take nearly the same amount of time to cook.” he let out a breath as the car came to a stop and he pulled his key from the panel. “Floor forty-five, home of Kenyon and Zahn, attorneys at law, still called by the name, though the last Kenyon retired in eighty-nine and the last Zahn in oh-five.” 

“Can't change the name, because... reasons.” They stepped out into the hallway and he led her through a set of wooden double doors. She kept her face even as they came up to the receptionist desk, the young woman behind it didn't look a day over twenty-one. “Morning.” 

“Morning.” She straightened her shoulders, “good morning, Mr. Stover.” 

“Hi, Darcy. This is Rose Tico, she's here to drop off lunch for Rey.” He gave Rose a smile, “you have a nice weekend.” He inclined his head before leaving the two of them alone. 

“Right, uh...” the younger woman pushed a clipboard towards her. “I just need you to sign in, please.” 

“Sure.” She did as asked, doing her best to keep her composure. This whole office exuded fumes of pretension – no wonder Rey came home looking dazed. “How are you today?” 

“Relieved it's Friday.” she inhaled slowly, “I don't know what you have in the bag, but it smells incredible.” 

“Curried rice and barbequed pork banh mi.” she slid a business card out of the front and towards the woman, smiling. “We're open until ten o'clock tonight.” She adjusted her hold on the bag. 

“Thanks.” Darcy pulled the card down next to her computer. “You'll want to go down the main hall, turn left past the library, Mr. Ren's office is the third on the right, and I'll validate your parking for the time you signed in.” she grinned, “you have a lovely afternoon, Miss Tico.”

Rose nodded and headed off, the feeling of being a fish out of water only growing as she entered the firm's proper area, though she noted several heads turning in her direction. She maintained the food smell made several people turn, not her. She reached Mr. Ren's office, the door from the hall wide open.

“Mrs Lang, I know the school in Galveston is not a Catholic high school. The choice to name it Francis de la Salle High is after the patron saint of the deaf and hearing loss.” Rey's eyebrows lifted as Rose stepped into the room. “I understand you feel using a saint's name objectionable to non-Catholics.” 

Rose set the bag down on the chair, wondering if she should shut the door.

Rey's body language shifted as she sat up straight, looking ready to mow down an army with the glare in her eyes alone. “I'm terribly sorry you feel that way. Would you also care to file a suit against the cities of San Antonio, Corpus Christi, San Angelo...” she stopped, “how can you say I'm being ridiculous? The cities in question are named after saints, and...” she blinked and drew the phone away from her face. “I think I just solved a problem.”

“Funny.” She unzipped the bag, “you left without your lunch, and my mother knew all about it. So she's sent me to bring you food.” She set the containers on the desk, “and before you say I shouldn't have come all this way, stuff it.” She glanced back towards the door and drew out a business card, taking a pen from Rey's cup full of them and jotted her cell on the back. “Just make sure Finn gets this.” 

*

June in Maine felt like April in Texas. In short, the weather, was the only thing so far this journey had to enjoy. Kylo kept his grip on the steering wheel light as he drove towards the family cabin in Deer Isle, a place he'd not visited in close to ten years. He'd known about the history of the town for years, a hundred and fifty years ago, the town nearly fell to ruin following the Civil War, most of the families moved away until wealthy people from big cities made the houses into summer cottages.

The kind of place, Kylo always felt, where an adventure awaited, but never revealed itself. Hard to go on adventures when you had no one to go with. His parents came out here to relax, leaving him to wander in the tall grass and rocky coast all on his own. His parents always called the house on the island as the cabin, mainly because it sounded less pretentious than the summer cottage or the summer house. The cabin, actually a federal style farm house, with a massive screen porch overlooking the Atlantic Ocean, had always brought solace to the family, a place of therapy made from wood and glass.

He'd spent many nights growing up sleeping on the porch, listening to the ocean pound away on the shore, his mind drifting a million miles from where he lay. Little had changed around the island since he was little. Some of the houses had changed colors, the road bore new blacktop, but in this blessed place, where billboards and modernization seemed to fade away two miles after you left the ferry landing, if it weren't for the cars, you might think you'd gone back in time to the nineteen forties, or earlier. 

He eased the car around the familiar bend, the cow mailbox was still there; bearing a fresh coat of paint from the look of things, and turned up the gravel drive, his stomach turning over as the green and white house came into view. 

Another rental car, a minivan, already waited under the carport. The idea of his mother driving said car nearly made him laugh. He put the sedan into park, and stepped outside, the sound of the sea meeting him before the smell of it. Sighing, he stuffed the keys into his pockets, knowing it made no difference if he locked the car or not. The tall grass felt soft against his fingers as he drifted towards the house, not certain how all of this would work out. 

“Hey, kiddo, you're early.” a worn, somewhat weak voice called out to him and he looked up to see his father walking in his direction.

“Would you believe all my flights left within ten minutes of their expected departure?” He managed a laugh, “I'd have gotten a lottery ticket if I hadn't worried about missing the ferry.” 

Han clamped his son on the arm, “since when do you need to win the lottery?”

“I could win the lottery and donate the prize to charity.” He shrugged, and set a tentative arm around the older man's back. “Let me guess, you escaped from bed when Mom wasn't looking?” 

“Don't you know it?” He inhaled deeply. “We've missed you, kiddo. Glad you're here, Benny.” 

“So am I.” He helped his father up the stairs and into the house, as his mother came into the kitchen, “I know, I'm early.” 

Leia Skywalker Solo snorted, “you couldn't arrive late for anything. I knew you'd never be late in your life when you were born two weeks early.” 

Kylo felt his cheeks go pink, “mom....”

“Give it up kiddo, she's got you here, she's going to tease you all she wants from now until you go back to Texas.” Han gave him a slight shove on the shoulder before breaking into a coughing fit and lowering himself into a chair. “Send anyone to jail lately?” 

“I'm not that kind of lawyer, Dad.” He went over to hug his mother. “though sending someone to prison sounds vastly more fun than the custody agreement I had to help work out for a divorcing couple's dogs on Tuesday.” He let Leia go. “What do you need my help with?”

“We've only been here a few hours ourselves...” his mother waved him away, moving towards the fridge, “could you run upstairs and open the windows? We need all the fresh air we can get in this place.” 

“Agreed.” his father added, “and for goodness sake, Ben, loosen your shoulders. No one's supposed to look stressed out in this house, you know the rules.” 

He managed a grin as he turned to face his parents, this odd feeling of no time had passed since the last time they were all together. “I know, and don't worry, I won't catch any frogs and try and bring them home as pets this year.” 

*

Rey set her empty laundry basket in the bottom of her closet and shut the door, resisting the urge to throw herself face down on the bed. Doing laundry on Tuesday night broke her routine, but after the two Fridays she spent at Kylo's, and this past one, which she spent doing the paperwork for the work-study at the firm and to enroll in classes, laundry had fallen by the wayside. While she'd only spent three days in the office without her boss present, it felt like longer. 

Mainly because she spent most of her time answering the phone and double checking the emails she sent off to clients. She wouldn't tell him, but she did a surprisingly better job of catching errors and made far fewer of them without his presence lurking behind her. A bit unfair, but at the same time...the closed door at work did wonders for her productivity, and fortunately, most people who called looking for Mr. Ren understood the phrase 'family emergency', though she didn't think it could last much longer.

Someone would freak out before the end of the week. She knew it.

“Laundry done, lunch made, dishes.... drying – teeth brushed.” she muttered, walking in a slow circle around her apartment. “I could just...” she jumped as her cell rang on the counter. “what?” she glanced at the screen once before answering. “Kylo?” 

“Hi, Missy.” he returned, chuckling, “shouldn't you be in bed?” 

“I'm thinking of heading there soon, Daddy.” She answered, going to her pompasan and sitting, “I just wanted to make sure I had everything ready for tomorrow before I did.” She frowned, “you need to sleep too.” 

“I will, baby girl.” he let out a sigh, “how are you Rey?” An odd rushing noise came from his end; the ocean, more than likely. 

“Not bad. Little tired.” She closed her eyes, “I feel like I should ask you that. How's the weather up there?”

“Wonderful, compared to Texas.” He cleared his throat, “I'm on the sleeping porch, so I'm going to apologize for all the nature noise you hear. How are things at the office?”

“Surprisingly quiet. I think more people have their Independence Day plans in mind than anything else.” she smiled,closing her eyes. “Still two weeks away, and the way some people act, you'd think it's next weekend.” 

“I know how things go with that holiday.” She heard a rustle; something she couldn't quite make. “Are you being a good girl?” 

“Trying to.” she shifted so she lay on her side, “I miss you, Daddy Ren.” 

“I miss you too, baby.” He let out a soft groan, “much better. Wish I had you here with me. What do you have in your piercings tonight?” 

Rey slid a hand up her shirt, thumbing her nipple. “Silver barbells, I know you haven't seen them.” she let out a short breath, “though I have worn them to work numerous times. Your cell service seems better than the internet service.”

“And how.” he chuckled, “though I haven't found any fires in my in-box, quite the welcome change. I did, however, get one extremely contrite email from Mrs. Lang. What did you say to her?”

She went pink, “I asked if she wanted to file lawsuits against cities named after religious figures. In all honesty, while I'm sure saints are problematic to some people, it's not like they wanted to name the school after a Confederate General.” 

He snorted, “I'm more surprised it's named for a saint. Though imagine if they wanted to name it Isaac Cline High.” 

“Yeah, call it after the guy in charge of weather reports when a category five slammed into the city and killed over six thousand people, not a good idea.” She curled up in her chair, realizing she hadn't moved her hand from her breast, “Daddy Ren, can we change the subject?” 

“Of course, Missy.” He let out a breath, “I don't want you staying up too late, you have work in the morning. I should put you to bed.” 

“It's only eight-thirty.” she grimaced as her words came out in a whine. 

“True, and I know it's still light outside, but you need to get plenty of rest, it's important.” he gently admonished, “however, there's a little time to play before we sleep.” A rustling noise came from his end. “Have you gotten into bed, Missy?”

“No.” she sat up, “do you want me to?”

“Yes, don't forget to check the locks and put out any lights.” He replied, “and leave your clothes next to the bed before you slide under the covers.” 

*

A boat's horn woke Kylo. He flinched, rubbing his eyes against the sunlight filtering onto the screened in porch as the blaring noise repeated, and he sat up, trying to return to reality. The infernal noise had woken him from a perfectly lovely dream involving him, Rey, and a white sand beach. He yawned, stretching his arms over his head, as the horn sounded for a third time. “What the hell?” 

“Damn cruise ships.” his father's voice came from behind him. “Every year, it's the same thing.” 

Kylo turned, frowning. “What time is it?”

“Little after nine. I'm surprised you've slept this long.” He handed him a cup of coffee. “Your mother told me to let you rest. Given how much trouble you had getting it as a kid, I'm inclined to agree.” 

“Thank you.” He took a drink from the mug, shaking his head. “well, it's better than an ambulance or other form of siren.” 

“True, kid.” Han sat down on one of the chairs, frowning. “You get hot last night, or do you always sleep topless?” 

He shrugged, “unless it's freezing cold, yeah.” He took another sip of coffee.

“It's noises like that and Maine winters which has me convinced your mom won't move out here. She hates snow and ice.” He focused on his own mug. “I don't think she'll move to Texas either.” He took a drink “Your mom's a little attached to the houses. They're the only thing which has remained constant in her life.” He sighed, “she'll float between them until she finds where she needs to go.” 

Kylo didn't reply, what the hell did his dad want him to say? He took another gulp of coffee, looking out towards the ocean. Strange how six years had gone by and yet, it felt like no time at all. He and his parents had such a strange relationship; always picking up exactly where they left off, no matter how much time or life altering events had gone by. Sweeping things under the rug and promptly forgetting about the bad. Some might call it idyllic, but when he was growing up, he'd detested it. 

Problems couldn't simply vanish and some of the things which needed talking over never were, and things which should have vanished refused to go.

The cruise ship slowly made its way past the coastline, headed for the harbor on the other side of the island. The horn rang out a fourth time as it finished the turn, the noise echoing in the still morning. He had to wonder how many people on the boat were as annoyed by the horn as the people living on the island. Though the people out there – they were on holiday. His trip – felt like anything but.

“You and your mom work on your communication skills. Though no one in this family is known for a remarkable ability to talk to one another.” He snickered into his coffee, “weird thing, some mornings I wake up and feel perfectly healthy – others, I feel like absolute shit.” 

“Language.” he countered, grinning over the rim of his mug. “We don't use New York City traffic words at the cabin.” 

Han shook his head, “you're going to do just fine, kiddo. Just fine.” 

“Here you two are.” Leia came out onto the porch. “Put on a shirt, Benjamin, before you blind someone.” 

Kylo set his mug down and did as asked, not wanting to point out the porch faced the ocean, basically making the backyard a dead end. “I got hot last night, I'm sorry.” Of course he got hot, he and Rey had phone sex before falling asleep. He'd pulled on his pants when he went inside at two to use the bathroom. 

“Give the kid a break, Leia. At least he's not skin and bones anymore, and he knows better than to go tanning.” His dad took a sip of coffee. “So he's a little pale, he can pull off pale.” 

His mother sat down next to his dad. “It's too early in the morning for lectures. We should have lobster for lunch today, Ben, would you mind walking down to the pier after breakfast to purchase some?” 

“Absolutely.” He picked up his mug and looked back out towards the ocean. Strange how things here in Maine never changed, a constant in the chaos of his life and his parents' lives. In truth, he'd come home expecting to find things worse than they were; if it wasn't for the oxygen tank and the regimen of pills he'd seen his father take, he'd never guess the man was dying. “Should I get some crabs too?” 

*

Rey sat sideways in the overstuffed chair in Doctor Holdo's office, legs draped over the arm. She heard the door click open, but she didn't bother straightening up. The good doctor believed in her patient's comfort over decorum. “Afternoon.” 

“Hello, Rey.” The woman took one look at her and frowned, “who at work pissed you off today?” 

“No one.” She closed her eyes, titled her head back, “work's great. Sort of weird with my boss out of town, but not bad.” She sighed, “okay, so maybe not everything's great.” 

“Have you done anything fun since I saw you last week?” There was a rustling noise as the woman sat down, “and yes, going to the library counts as fun in my book.” 

She grimaced, “bad pun, doc.” She looked over at the woman, “Rose and I went and saw a movie on Saturday, had lunch beforehand, because movie theater snack prices are insane.” 

“Good movie?” She made a note on the pad in front of her.

“ _Avengers: End Game._ ” She let out a groan, “not as heartbreaking as _Infinity War,_ but almost.” Rey turned her focus on to her hands, “we had to have a second helping of dessert after to cope. Though we might have had it anyway, shaken up from the ending or not. Chocolate cake's always a good thing.” 

“Agreed, ice cream, however, is considered optional in my book.” she countered, “you get caught up on laundry?” 

“Yeah.” she rolled over in her chair, finding a great interest in the rug the chair stood on. “I'm not trying to avoid conversation here, I'm...” she ran a hand through her hair. “I know there's a point in my being here, but at this point, what's left for us to talk about?” 

“Recovery isn't like a round of antibiotics, Rey. You can't take a few dozen doses and call it done. You've come a remarkably long way in a short amount of time, but, at this juncture, ceasing it would cause more harm than continuing.” She saw the woman put her pen down.

“I know I have to keep up the therapy, I just feel – stuck.” She focused on her nails, “I keep coming here, we rehash my week, and nothing seems to have changed, I don't know what the goal is, but...” she sighed, “I don't know how to fix this.” 

Doctor Holdo shifted to rest her chin on her hands, looking her over. “I won't insult you by saying admitting to something is taking a big step. You've progressed quickly, and now, the process has slowed, and thus, feels frustrating.” 

“Frustrating is an understatement.” She smoothed down the flyaway hairs. “I find other things to do in the hour or hour and a half I used to spend...” Rey pinched the bridge of her nose. “What's the goal, Doc, or is there no goal at all?”

“What sort of goal do you want?” She smiled, barely. “When you're dealing with psychological issues, the problem doesn't exactly go away forever, it simply becomes manageable. It's not like the flu or a physical illness which, with proper treatment, gets better.” She picked up her pen and made a few notes. “What have you spent your evenings doing? During the periods where you used to engage in self harm?”

“Well, tonight I plan on making a bunch of pancakes and freezing them, so I have a ready-made breakfast for a while.” She shrugged, “I'll watch a movie, get out one of those adult coloring books I have and...” she waved her hand, “I notice my triggers and I find something else to do. I sent off my paperwork to re-enroll in classes, so once school starts, I'll have a new distraction.” 

The woman smiled, “you thought about what sort of library you want to work in?” 

“There's a library at Kenyon and Zahn, and the current librarian has worked there since Jimmy Carter was president.” she smiled, sitting back in her chair, “if anyone's on the cusp of retiring, it's him.” 

*

Kylo set the last plate into the drying rack when his phone buzzed. The past seven days had gone by in a blur. He had expected the time to drag; grim as this trip should have felt, instead, he felt oddly refreshed. He took the device from his back pocket and glanced at the text from Rey.

_Home from work – traffic is insane._

He smiled, leaning against the counter as he fired off a reply. 

_Glad you're home safe. What are you planning for this evening?_

He set the phone down as his mother came into the kitchen. “Your father's resting, he missed his usual nap to go down to the shoreline.” she glanced around the room, “you didn't need to clean up the entire dinner mess, the rule is whomever cooks, doesn't have to clean. You did both.” 

Kylo shrugged, picking up a towel. “What else am I going to do?, besides, you promised waffles for breakfast tomorrow.” 

“I did, didn't I?” She sat down at the table as Kylo's phone buzzed again, and he quickly put it on silent and replaced it in his pocket. “Work?” 

“Not exactly.” he felt his ears go pink. 

“Benjamin Charles, do you have a girlfriend and have chosen not to tell us about her?” She cleared her throat, “or do you have a boyfriend?” 

“Mom.” He turned to look at her. “Don't you think I would have told you if I was gay or bi?” he took up the saucepan and started to dry it. “Yes, I have a girlfriend. Her name is Rey.” 

She frowned, “she has the name as your secretary? Or are you dating your secretary?” 

The flush seeped down his cheeks and towards his neck. “You make it sound scandalous.” 

“This isn't nineteen fifty, young man.” Leia got to her feet and took the pan and towel from him, “you two could get into serious trouble.” 

If his mother only knew the half of it....

“Mom, she and I talked this over. We're not going to have any problems regarding work, we keep it all professional when we're at the office. Besides, she's only working as a secretary until she finishes up her master's degree.” His phone buzzed again. “I didn't want to bring it up because, well...” 

“I know, I know.” She finished drying the pan. “I ask wretched interrogative questions once I get started. Happens when you spend a lifetime as an interviewer for NYU.” 

“And I'm certain you've terrified plenty of prospective students.” He slid into the stool at the counter, watching her dry the dishes. “Given how you've reacted to some of my past girlfriends, can you really blame me for not bringing her up?”

“Point.” she picked up a plate, “I talked to Amilyn while you and your dad were down at the shore. She's already making plans for Thanksgiving.” 

“It's only June.” He snickered, “though I can see her point.... so, Texas for the holiday?”

“I'm thinking yes.” She frowned, “you'll come to dinner if I'm down there, right?” 

“Of course,” he focused on his hands, “dad doesn't look as sick. I know he is, but at the same time...”

“I know, Benny.” she let out a breath, “so what's Rey looking to get her masters in?”

“Library science.” He took the dried pan and put it away as his mother started stacking the dried plates. “Though I'm not certain which school she's looking to get it from, but she's done paperwork to go through a work-study program at the firm.” he snickered, “I think the board would rather have an in-office transfer into the library and get Kenobi into his well deserved retirement than have to hunt for an outsider.” 

“Humph. I'll reserve my judgment of this girl until after I meet her.” She gave him a look, “you go on and go have your talk with her, I can finish in here. Might even make the batter for tomorrow morning.” 

“Mom...” he sighed, “okay, give me an hour, then I'm perfectly happy to let you trounce me in Scrabble for the millionth time.” 

“Sass.” she waved him off and he left the kitchen, going out onto the porch and sitting. He pulled his phone out and glanced at the texts Rey had sent him. 

_Afraid I'm a little behind on the research you asked me to do, Daddy Ren._

He smiled, he knew how busy her work week could get – and with him out of the office, she had probably had to return dozens of emails and phone calls in his absence. She'd have to proofread her own things, or maybe with him not glaring over her shoulder, her mistakes weren't as frequent. 

_So many things to look at, I almost don't know where to start._

Keeping his face even, he fired back a reply, thinking of her sitting in the pompasan chair, wearing his boxers and one of those little tank shirts like she'd worn last night, hair up in a sloppy bun, save for a few tendrils falling around her neck. Tempting as anything.

_Avoid Reddit like the plague. Try one of the websites from the list I gave you._

He remembered handing her the handwritten piece of tablet paper, watching her stick it into her messenger bag, her expression far too innocent for what he'd given her. The websites in question weren't a cesspool some of the dom-sub places he'd come across. They had mods who took trolls and threats seriously, instead of brushing them off like other sites would. He'd also given her a few sites which sold gear for the lifestyle.

His phone buzzed again, and all the blood in his face rushed straight south to his cock. 

_Daddy Ren, may I have a collar?_

Kylo closed his eyes, unable to completely focus on which one he's love to see her in the most – something delicate and innocuous she could wear all the time. Or one of those thick leather bands, the metal ring resting in the hollow of her throat, her hands bound to his headboard. He swallowed and managed to reply, his other hand undoing the closure of his cargo shorts.

_Yes, Missy, you may have a collar. Or more than one, if you like._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated tags

Rey fell face down on her bed. Another long week of having to tell people Kylo remained out of the office had started to wear on her. While most clients understood about his absence, those who didn't, almost seemed personally offended he'd taken time off. She rolled over, grimacing at the cramp giving way across her middle as she grabbed her phone and fired off her obligatory text to the man, wanting nothing more than to crawl under the covers and stay there until he came back. He hadn't replied to a single one of her messages since Tuesday, and she gave it up as bad cell coverage. 

“Pathetic.” she muttered as her phone buzzed and she glanced at the screen.

_Glad you're home safe. I'm going to return to Texas this time next week._

It was on the tip of her tongue to start asking questions, but instead, she hit the button to call, rather than text. “Please work, please work...” the phone rang twice – and she held her breath.

“Hi, Rey.” Kylo sounded about as wretched as she felt. “Thanks for calling.” 

“I'm sorry, Kylo.” She replied, closing her eyes. “Do you need me to do anything?” she grabbed a pillow, tucking it under her chin. 

“No, thank you, just calling me helps.” he sighed, and she heard him move something on his end. “I'm not in Maine, I'm in New York, with... with my mom.” 

“I'm sorry.” she swallowed, what else could she say? “How are you holding up?”

“Not bad, all things considered. Sorry I haven't answered your texts.” He coughed, “excuse me.” 

“I don't mind, I thought the cell service had gone the way of the internet.” she managed a weak smile, “how's the weather?”

“Hot. Not Houston hot, but still miserable. How about you?” He let out a breath, “I could use a little good news.” 

“Rose and Finn started dating. He gave me a ride home today so he could spend his evening in the Tico's restaurant, proving to her parents he's good enough for their baby girl.” She chuckled, “Fairly certain they have no idea what they're getting into.” she frowned, “you're not upset I accepted the ride, are you?”

He chuckled, “hell no. Finn's a decent guy, and I'd say you're safer with him than on the bus.” A rustling noise; maybe it was ice in a glass. “How are you feeling?”

“Crampy.” she answered, “nothing a few ibuprofen and a heating pad can't fix.” she bent her legs up towards her stomach, “my current problem comes from the fact I'm half-comfortable where I am, but I still need to eat dinner, and the kitchen feels way too far away.” she grimaced; the whole statement felt so silly, particularly when she had no idea how terrible he felt right now.

“You don't have to eat right away, Missy. Just make sure you eat something before you go to sleep, even if it's only a bowl of cereal.” He cleared his throat. “the funeral's tomorrow. I'm staying the extra days to help my mom with a few things, though knowing her, she's going to try and shoo me back to Texas by Tuesday. Typical Leia Solo, pretending she doesn't need help when she really does.” 

She bit back her snort. “Sounds like someone else I know.” 

“Point, Rey. Point.” He chuckled, “I miss you, baby girl. So good to hear your voice.” He coughed, “reminds me, you should get a package in the mail tomorrow. I didn't want to have it arrive when you were at work and risk someone swiping it. You know what kind of a world we live in.” 

Sadly, yes, she did. “Kylo, what did you....”

“Now now, Missy.” he tutted, “don't go questioning things I do. I expect to see you wearing it on Friday when I stop by the office. Don't worry, it's perfectly discreet.” 

Rey hugged the pillow tighter, “Daddy...” she let out a breath. “thank you.” She had a feeling she already knew the contents of the package, but she didn't think he'd actually send something. “Please tell me you didn't go through too much trouble.” 

“I need something to fuss over, Missy. I'm going to have to fuss over you a great deal, because it's quite obvious to me, no one's given you the proper fussing over you deserve.” He coughed, and she heard him take a sip of something. “No, I'm not drinking booze, I'm having tea.” 

“I know you better, you only drink wine, and you have to have food with it.” she smiled against the phone, “don't forget to eat something too.” 

“I won't, Rey.” He cleared his throat, “wish you were here, I could use a good snuggle session. Nice, soft, clean... sort of like a two hour long hug.”

She closed her eyes, “a two hour long hug sounds perfect. Maybe we should plan on one for next Saturday? If you're not planning on playing 'catch up tango' for work.” 

“Hardly.” The rustling noise repeated. “given what excellent emails my secretary has sent me, with almost no spelling errors, I don't think I have as much to do as I could have.”

“I've double checked everything before I sent it... or am I still not spelling words the American way?” She pushed up into a sit and padded towards the kitchen, having regained a bit of motivation to move. 

“Something along those lines, so don't worry.” A clatter and a thump came from his end. “Mom, you didn't need to order pizza.” 

“Hush, young man. We both need to eat. Are you talking to Rey?” A woman's voice, stern and soft at the same time.

“Yes, one minute.” he coughed, “I've got to go, I'll call you Sunday morning, okay?” 

“Sure.” she answered, “you take care of yourself.” 

“I will.” He cleared his throat. “good bye.” the called ended before she could answer in kind.

“Weird.” She set her phone down and opened the freezer. “Pizza sounds great.” 

*

Kylo didn't know why he finished the call, the first talk he'd had with Rey in over a week so rudely. Maybe because his mother walked into the room, maybe because he didn't want to have to start to answer questions about their relationship, or for his mom to take his phone and begin talking to Rey with absolutely no preamble. Leia Skywalker Solo had no grasp on the meaning of the word tact. 

Or rather, the ability to have any. 

“I hate this.” His mother said more to her plate than him. “Not the pizza, the waiting. I thought I could handle it when the time came, knowing it was coming...” 

He ran his crust through the ranch dressing on his plate. “I think we're both doing remarkably well, under the given circumstances.” 

“You're humoring me, Benjamin. Don't start.” She sighed, picking up her own slice. “You didn't want New York Style, did you?”

“I never turn down properly crusted pizza, which can hold a decent amount of toppings.” he snickered, “I'd rather have a fully loaded pie than one which tends to gather more grease than anything.” He ate a large bite of the crust.

“Manners.” his mother intoned, tapping the packet of Parmesan with her finger before tearing it open. “Lando's giving the eulogy, I don't think you or Chewie could get through one without bawling. I know I couldn't.” 

“I believe my function at the funeral revolves solely around keeping you upright and keeping my face blank while we're in public.” he rubbed the back of his neck, not looking at her, “I'm sorry.” 

“Don't, don't start...” she finished adding cheese to her slice, “there's just the two of us now, and we're going to keep in touch, and everyone who whispers things about how you should have come back more often can stuff it.” 

“Mom...” he took another slice from the box. “They have a point.” 

“And so do I. We're going to patch things up, best we can, and carry on. I'm not about to shove you away like I did when you were in high school.” She bit into her food. 

“We do what we can.” he adjusted his hold on his pizza, “When's Aunt Amilyn flying in?” 

“She flew in last night, she's staying with Chewie. She seemed to know we didn't need the two of them here, telling us to eat, go to sleep, use the potty.” she snickered, “okay, maybe not the last one.”

Kylo snickered, “I don't know, I can see Aunt Amilyn doing that, followed by telling me I better wash my hands after.” 

“Given the remarkable number of people who don't know they're supposed to, regardless of gender, can you blame her?” She shook her head, “makes me glad I never taught grade school.” 

“You don't teach, mother. You find students for the teachers.” He quipped, “and stopped speaking to me for a month when I decided to get my doctorate in American History from Columbia.” 

“Now, you can't blame me,” she snickered, “though I suppose having to undergo an interview by your mother wouldn't have exactly endeared you to NYU.” She patted his arm. “Now, eat your dinner. We have a long day tomorrow.” 

He nodded and turned his attention to his food.

*

In an effort to keep her mind occupied until the package arrived, Rey had no idea if it would come via FedEx or what, she decided to plan out her clothes for the week. Her cramps had stopped in the night, much to her relief. A part of her wished she could have joined Kylo in New York, if only for the weekend, but at the same time – her presence wasn't appropriate, not really. The two of them weren't officially dating, or exactly a couple. They were...

Complicated.

She picked up her phone and checked the weather report for the next seven days. Hot, hot and did they really predict the heat index to reach a hundred and ten on Friday? “Don't look at me funny for wearing a cardigan in late June, someone's office has an AC set on sixty-five.” she sighed, tossing the phone onto the bed and went over to her closet. Not to mention she hated putting bare arms on the bus seats. “I know I put it in here, somewhere...” she dug out the long peasant skirt from the back, shaking the earthy brown garment out. “Change the top, we have an outfit for up to three days.” 

Returning to her closet, she flipped absently through her shirts, tossing her favorite button downs onto the bed, along with a few more skirts. “I don't believe I'm worried about this.” She added two sweaters to the mix and started to sort them into possible ensembles. During Kylo's absence, she'd not put a lot of thought into her clothes for the day, keeping to her strict business wear – and, loathed as she was to admit, she hadn't paid much attention to her underthings.

“It's called the 'trying to hide the fact my lady parts hurt' blue'” she snickered and put her navy skirt with the white blouse, along with a light pink cardigan. “Monday.” The rest of the clothing came together, and she yawned, setting her purple cardigan and gray skirt into the closet. “Might change come Friday, we'll have to see.” 

She tapped her wrist against the bedpost twice before she grabbed it with her other hand, “this is silly.” She picked up her phone and laptop from her bedside table, going to sit in the pompasan. Booting the computer up, she shifted the chair to nest style, the filtered sunlight streaming into her apartment to make the space warm without getting too hot. “Still don't have too many ideas.” 

“Where do we want to look today?” She dug the sheet of paper from the back pocket of her cut-offs, knowing while Kylo asked her to do some research, she usually didn't get too far before she found something shiny to distract her – literally. Much to her embarrassment, she never seemed able to get past the collars and the array of clamps on the first fetish gear site. She certainly didn't want a leash, though the riding crop next to it held some fascination.

Given her dom's love of spanking her, he might like it too. 

“Something to discuss.” she ran a hand through her hair, keeping her feet tucked under her, lest she suddenly find herself slamming her ankle against the chair rim. “I can't believe I'm carrying this sheet around, like it's worth stealing.” She snickered, going to the third site on the list, some kind of forum for the lifestyle. Not exactly the best place for research, since she had no idea what sort of things she wanted to ask, or if she needed to. 

“It's like group therapy.” she cringed; the worst part of her hospital stay. Most of the other young women came from a completely different walk of life, and the only person she talked with was Meghan, fighting her way through an eating disorder. She at least, had a hint of understanding about the way Rey felt. It wasn't Meghan didn't want to eat, she was sick of feeling like she couldn't. Food had become her enemy, and it somehow made sense to Rey when others looked at the woman weird.

They both saw Doctor Holdo, and after some complaining and a few strings pulled, the two of them moved from group to art therapy and the rest of the stay had almost felt.... like a vacation. While Rey couldn't imagine not wanting to eat, she knew the power food and habits had over people.

“I haven't touched my sketchbook in weeks.” She shut the laptop and set it aside, hopping out of the chair and over to her messenger bag. Once she had the book and her pencil case, she returned to the pompasan and settled in, research could wait. She flipped to a blank page and started to draw, nothing specific as curves and lines flowed out onto the page, little things connecting up into a larger picture. 

Awesome Abstract, as Meghan called it. 

She had filled almost the entire page when a sharp knock on her door brought her back to reality. “What?” She tossed the book aside and crossed the apartment as the knock sounded again. “I'm coming, one moment!” She glanced through the peephole and saw a man in a purple polo and a FedEx hat standing there. Keeping the chain in place, she unlocked the door and opened it. “May I help you?”

“Delivery for Rey Johnson.” The man held out a wide cardboard envelope, close to the gap. 

“Yeah.” She shut the door, undid the chain and opened the door again, “sorry, welcome to the modern world.” she took the offered package. “Do I need to sign for it?”

“Uh huh.” the man held out an electronic recorder, “you can use your finger.” 

“Thanks.” She did as bid, “don't get too hot out there.” 

“Clouds backing up, I think we're in for some more rain. Good thing the Astros are away tonight.” He inclined his head, “you have a nice day.” 

“You too.” She called and shut the door, throwing the locks back into place. The first thing she noticed was the return address wasn't a website's, but Kylo's here in Houston. “Weird.” she set the envelope down and washed her hands, not wanting to stain whatever he'd sent with graphite. Maybe this helped keeping things discrete, who knew? She dried her hands off and tore into her package, a shiver of anticipation running up her back. 

Rey swallowed as she reached inside, pulling out a sheet of paper and a plastic bag. She felt her face flush as she took in the sight of the thin mahogany brown leather band, and she quickly tore open the packaging, undoing the buckle and carefully fastening it around her neck. The metal loop hanging from the band felt cold against her skin, and she turned the paper over. 

_My Missy's first collar – I can't wait to see you wearing it. Love, Daddy Ren_

Rey sank down to the floor, fingering the metal loop, closing her eyes and smiling. She couldn't wait for Kylo to see her wearing it too.

*

In Leia's opinion, JFK without chaos was like chips without salsa. You could eat them plain, but salsa made them better. Chaos may make things harried, but she believed the frenzied pace kept the airport running efficiently. Denver International thrived on snow, Los Angeles on smog, and Atlanta on the sadistic pleasure of putting your connecting flight as far from your arrival as possible, and cutting the time to get there in half before you'd started in the right direction.

“I'm going to come down for Labor Day.” She resisted the urge to straighten her son's collar. “Amilyn insisted. And I insist on meeting Rey when I do.” 

“We'll do something together while you're down there, even if it's only a day trip over to Galveston.” he smiled weakly. “You're not angry I'm already going back?”

“You have work to do, I should understand your need to return better than anyone.” She sighed as they ducked around the wide, winding line outside a Starbucks. “I can understand the purpose of putting a few food places in an airport, but adding the malls, that's a bit much.” 

He chuckled, “they built the shops before wi-fi was a common thing. Besides, so many laptops, so few plugs.” He adjusted his hold on his carry-on as they reached the gate check-in. “But if you're going to Texas twice in the next few months, something tells me you want to see my face up here come Christmas.” 

“Absolutely.” She pulled him to a stop, “and I'm going to insist you bring Rey along.” She smiled, “from what you've told me, she could use some good holiday memories.” 

Ben shifted on his feet. “Mom...” 

“Don't start.” She gave him a hug, “you behave yourself, call me once a week, and eat your vegetables.” 

He snickered, “That's exactly what you told me when I left home for Brown, along with stay away from Chi Omega girls, forgetting not all of them are like the ones you went to college with.” 

She cleared her throat, straightening up, “I'm your mother. I get to tell you to behave and eat your vegetables for as long as I can.” she patted his cheek, “and don't think because you tower over me, you don't have to listen.”

“Listen yes, actually follow....” his smile widened as her face grew stern. “You know I'll eat my vegetables, though I may eat more of them fried than I should.” He gave her another hug. “and this is where I tell you not to worry about me, and you'll choose not to listen.” 

“Damn right I won't,” a woman with two children glared at them as she passed, “we're not at the zoo, and they say it on the Disney Channel.” 

“Moth-er.” Ben chided as the woman vanished in the crowd. “I could have to share a row with her and her kids.” 

“I doubt it.” She snickered, “all right, one more hug for this old woman before you run along.” Her son's reply was to grab her in a bear-hug and lift her from the ground; something he'd enjoyed doing since he turned thirteen and passed her in the height department. “Benjamin!”

He set her on her feet, “you said one more hug. You didn't ask for a small one.” He kissed her cheek, “I'll send you a text when I land.” He stepped away from her, and Leia had to fight the urge to pull him back. The situation which brought her family back together was terrible; things never should have fallen apart, and now, here she stood, watching the last member of family she had left slip away, back to the life he'd built in another state, and she could only watch. Ben turned halfway towards the check-point. “Love you, Mom!” 

“Love you too, Benny!” She shouted in reply, wrapping her arms around her middle, doing her best to remain grounded when all she wanted was to run. The crush of people moved past and around her, and she lost sight of her child in the crowd, leaving her alone, a feeling she knew all to well, and she forced a smile onto her face as turned and headed for the exit.

Maybe she could get back to the brownstone before rush-hour fell into full swing. 

*

Rey filled the Keurig with water, and checked the stock of pods; with Kylo out of the office, the only thing she'd drunk were donut shoppe and hot chocolate, which still tasted amazing, despite the fact the heat index regularly reached the triple digits, and stayed there. A hundred and ten outside and the air conditioning set on sixty-eight made for an almost frigid office. She covered a yawn as she set the water to heat and returned to her desk, almost tripping over it as Kylo strode through the door. “Good morning, Mr. Ren.” 

“Good morning, Miss Johnson.” His focus remained on his phone, “afraid we're in for a bit of a long haul today.” He paused at the door to the inner office, “has anyone gone in here since I left?”

“I went in on Monday and dusted, and the janitor went in yesterday to check for stains to pre-treat before the carpet cleaners come in next weekend.” She shrugged, “those are the only people I know about.” 

“Hm.” He unlocked the door and went in, “lots to catch up on.” 

Rather than reply, she opened her desk drawer, took out his mug from within and went to the coffee pot to fill it with his usual first order of the work day. “French roast, cream and half a packet of sugar.” she mumbled quietly to herself, silently willing the machine to work faster. She certainly didn't expect him to stay too long, maybe collect a few things, nothing more. 

“Miss Johnson?” Kylo's voice called as she finished with the cup and she walked into his office, setting it down in front of him, blinking, “thank you.” 

“No problem.” She gave him a half smile, “did you need anything else?” 

“Most pressing cases, the Fourth is next week, I'd like to have open days.” His eyes flicked from her face to her neck, and she flushed, knowing he'd noticed the collar. “And if at all possible, try and deflect anything which doesn't require immediate attention.”

“Sure.” She paused, “do you want me to go bribe Darcy to not tell people you're in the office?” 

He shook his head, “too late, Dameron and I rode the elevator together.” he took a sip of coffee. “Why does this always taste better when you make it?”

“Same reason a salad tastes better if someone else makes it.” She shrugged, “I better get back out there before the phones start ringing.” 

“Thank you, Miss Johnson.” He replied and she walked back out to her desk. 

*

By the time lunch arrived, Kylo had started to wish he'd not come into the firm at all, and let the weekend pass by before returning to work. Between the people stopping to offer condolences, the chaos of catching up on phone calls and other things Rey didn't have the authority to do during his absence, he wouldn't have known he needed to eat until the woman came and dropped a pepperoni calzone from Mama Leone's on his desk, along with a stack of napkins and a bottle of water. 

When he'd originally told Rey about coming to work on Friday, he'd meant to merely stop by, gather up some paperwork and go back to his apartment. Next thing he knew, the flood of cases and matters the woman had tried to hold off as long as she could broke through leaving the two of them swamped. They had barely spoken to each other in the course of the day, other than a few words, and really, he hated that more than anything else. 

Sighing, he sat back in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Did you want to order some dinner, Mr. Ren?” Rey's voice sounded far away, and he frowned. “Mr. Ren?”

He shook his head, “I'm sorry, Miss Johnson, what did you say?”

“Dinner. Did you want to order something?” She came over and stood in front of the desk, and he could see her clearly for the first time today. Gray skirt ending mid-calf, a short sleeve blouse, covered by a thin dark purple cardigan – the black leather collar he'd given her just visible enough for him to see it. “It's almost seven, and you ate lunch around six hours ago.” 

“Shit, I didn't realize it'd gotten so late.” He sat forward, running a hand through his hair. “You didn't need to stay.” 

“What, and leave you here to figure out chicken scratch and my misspelled words alone?” She gave him a wan smile. “It only feels late because normally, we're out of the office before five on Fridays.” 

“Yeah.” He grimaced, “has everyone else gone for the weekend?” 

“I haven't walked to the copier room in an hour, so I couldn't tell you for certain, but I think so.” She shrugged, “anyway, dinner?” 

“No. We should finish up, head home.” He let out a weak laugh, “I'll give you a ride, so you don't have to worry about unsavory types on the bus.” 

“The bus isn't quite the nightmare you imagine it.” She chuckled, moving over to his side of the desk, and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. “I think you need a few dozen of these.” 

Kylo closed his eyes as he slid his arms around her waist, returning the embrace, “thank you.” He slowly inhaled, trying to determine the scent clinging to her skin; delicate but persistent. Her hand slid into his hair, combing it gently, and he smiled as he felt her press a kiss to the top of his head. “I don't want to let go.” 

“You don't have to move until you're ready.” She whispered, her hand stilling, “I'm not going anywhere.” 

He nodded, not wanting to speak; this moment felt too perfect, too sweet, and he didn't want it to end. Something so gentle, something – something he'd missed in their times together. Things weren't supposed to start with this, this is how they ended. Snuggles and whatnot. “I don't want to go home.” 

“Let me guess, giant dust bunnies and an empty fridge await battle, and you'd like to postpone it?” She let out a soft chuckle, “you're welcome to come home with me, if you can stand soup and sandwiches for dinner.” 

“I think I'd settle for porridge and tea at this point.” He pulled back, leaving one hand on her hip. “Though I've never had porridge.” 

Rey shrugged, “It's pretty good, sort of like oatmeal, but more filling.” She glanced down at where his hand rested, “I can make us some for breakfast in the morning, though it's a better winter food.” 

He turned his chair so he faced her directly, and reached up, undoing the second button on her shirt, parting the fabric so he could take a proper look at the collar around her neck. The little strap of leather could almost pass for innocent, and he lifted the side of the blouse slightly to peer under the fabric at the white bra underneath. “You think you can finish what you need to in ten minutes?” 

“Absolutely.” She kissed the spot behind his ear, “I've missed you, Daddy Ren.” She whispered before pulling away and walking to the door before he could respond. 

Kylo let out a long breath, shaking his head. He intended to show her exactly how much he'd missed her when they got back to her apartment. He'd never... he shifted in his chair, standing to save the current document on the computer. How many times in the past few weeks had he wanted Rey there? If only to have a shoulder to cry on, or simply hug?

He opened his work bag, sticking folders inside as he heard Rey moving around in the other room. The notion he'd never actually seen Rey's apartment, other than the building where it was located, struck him as odd. Well, as they had discussed, their relationship had started off strange, so he couldn't exactly feel surprised about this. He didn't want to do anything tonight except simply enjoy spending time together, and as he zipped the bag shut, he already knew he wouldn't have the willpower to resist it turning into something more.

Drained emotionally from the past three weeks, he only wanted to feel comfort and warmth. Picking up his suit jacket and draping it over the bag as he pulled his car keys from inside, he powered down the computer and walked out of his office, shutting the door firmly behind him.

*

Rey put the griddle pan away, watching as Kylo wandered around her apartment, in an unfocused, absent way. They hadn't exchanged more than a handful of words since they left the office, mainly on the subject of food. The weather made soup feel impractical, so she'd made him what she considered the ultimate comfort food – chocolate chip pancakes. Sweet enough on their own syrup wasn't necessary. She set the dishtowel to hang dry and turned out the kitchen light, following him into the living area. “You want anything else? Something to drink?” 

“No, thank you.” he brushed his finger against a poster frame. “This _Game of Thrones_ picture is a stark contrast to the shabby chic décor.” 

She folded her arms, leaning against her couch. “It compliments the Loki poster on the other side of the television.” She let out a worn chuckle. “You certain you don't need anything else?” 

He set a hand on the pompasan, moving it from the upright to the nesting position. “Is it supposed to do that?” 

“Yeah.” she crossed to him, wrapping her arms back around his waist. “I think you need a longer hug.” 

Kylo sighed, placing a hand on her back. “I'm afraid I'm not a good guest right now. We're both tired, I'm emotionally drained, and you're doing your best to do what you can.” He kissed the top of her head, his other hand stroking her cheek. 

“I'm not complaining.” She leaned into his touch, “if I said I considered it an accomplishment I got you to eat, would you feel upset?”

He shook his head, chuckling. “Sweet Rey, always wanting to make sure I don't starve. Today's not the only time you've made sure I ate my lunch.” his hand skimmed down to her neck and deftly undid the buckle of the collar. “I don't want you wearing this right now.” He pulled it off and set it on the coffee table. “Maybe tomorrow, or tomorrow night.” He lifted her chin and pressed a soft kiss against her lips. 

Rey let out a soft sigh, returning it. “You want to get some sleep? I know it's only around eight thirty, but after the day we had....” She saw something in his eyes change. “Kylo?” 

“Ben.” He answered, taking both of her cheeks in his hands, kissing her again, tugging on her bottom lip gently. “I want you to call me Ben when we're alone – and not, well...” 

She slid her arms around his neck, returning the kiss, “I know what you're trying to say, Ben.” a tiny shiver went down her back, it felt so strange, calling him by his given name than the one he'd taken for himself, or... well. “You want to move to the bedroom?” 

“Yeah.” He stepped back, taking her hand in his. “Strange question, but what size is your bed?”

“Queen.” she squeezed his fingers as she put out the lights, guiding him into the other room and flicking on the lamp. “Don't worry, there's a clear path from this room to the bath, and I've...” she let out a gasp as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips to her neck. “Still tired?” 

“Yes. I'm exhausted.” He moved so he sat on the bed, her in front of him. “So this...” he slid his hands up under her t-shirt, and she obligingly raised her arms so he could pull it off of her. “Will not go as slow as I would like.” He reached behind her and unhooked her bra, letting the garment slip to the floor. “You deserve better than a quick fuck.” 

Swallowing, she stepped closer and ran her fingers through his hair, combing it gently. “It's all right.” She smiled down at him as he undid the button of her cutoffs and removed them and her panties. “I don't mind.” 

“I do.” He kissed the hollow of her throat. “You deserve so much more.” he took a deep breath as she kicked her clothing aside. “And I'm not in any shape to give it to you.” He wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her as she smoothed down his hair.

“I think I'm the one who judges what I deserve.” She pressed a kiss on the top of his head, deftly undoing the buttons of his shirt. “And as for what you can give me, I don't need much.” He pulled back for the fraction of a minute it took to remove his shirts, silently thankful she'd not had time to make her bed before she left for work. 

“You need a good spoiling.” He intoned, kissing each of her nipples, gently tugging on the loops set into the piercings, “or a lot of it, perhaps both.” He pulled her down into his lap, covering her mouth with his. One of his hands slid up to her hair, holding her still as the kissed deepened, tugging on her bottom lip, his tongue darting out to touch hers.

Rey gave a slight push so they fell down onto the bed, chuckling as he pulled to the side, so she was under him, his lips stealing down to kiss her neck. “Still tired?” 

“Yes, but this is worth fighting sleep for.” he backed off so he could remove his pants and boxers and climbed back onto the bed over her as she moved to lie lengthwise on it. “I'd nearly forgotten how beautiful you are.” He looked her over, resting on his hands over her. “I need to refresh my memory...” He leaned down, kissing a path from her neck and onto her breast, “and learn all I've not noticed, every freckle, every detail, no matter how small.” 

She let out a giggle as his mouth closed over her nipple, sucking it gently. “I don't have my freckles counted, so you don't need to worry about the accuracy.” she closed her eyes, slipping her hand back into his hair. She'd wanted to touch it for so long, and now, with the fine strands between her fingers, she didn't think she could keep herself from not touching it all hours of the day. 

He let go of her nipple with a wet pop. “Oh, but I do.” He smiled, kissing the tip of her nose, “I want to.” He reached between them and she whimpered as she felt the head of his cock rubbing against her entrance, his breath hot against her skin. “I want both of us to know every last inch of one another.” He nudged her thighs apart with his hips. “Rey?” 

She swallowed, meeting his eyes and smiled, “Ben?” the name fell from her lips, “what...” she gasped as he filled her, “oh...” she slid her arms under his, and draped her legs around his waist. “Yes...” 

“Sweet Rey.” He groaned as he began to thrust in and out of her. “hold onto me, darling, I don't want to lose you.” He shifted to change the angle, working his cock deeper inside, “need to feel all of you around me.” 

“I have you.” She wrapped her legs around his middle, her breath growing uneven as he rocked in and out, filling her more with each thrust, “I'll stay with you.” 

He made a noise halfway between a whimper and a sigh as he rose to his knees, holding her hips steady, his pace not quickening, but staying constant, almost gentle. “Beautiful, here in my arms.” He breathed, “so generous, so tender...” he kissed her neck, “so willing to please.” 

She let out a soft cry as he stilled, feeling hyper-aware of his cock, fully sheathed inside her. Rey swallowed, trying to clear her throat, find her voice – something. She smiled up at him, his brown eyes bright, the color reminding her of honey in the lamplight. “Make love to me, Ben.” 

His expression softened and he kept his gaze on hers as he began to move again, slow and deep, his cock filling her full with every thrust, letting her feel every inch of him. “How could I refuse?” He breathed, “did you think I would?” 

“No.” Rey shivered as the pace quickened, only a fraction, and she tightened her legs, not wanting to lose any contact with his skin, “but I wanted to ask.” 

“I should have done this sooner, loved you properly.” He pressed his lips against her ear, his hips moving quicker, “I'll have to atone for it, and don't try to convince me otherwise.”

She kissed his cheek, delighting in the feel of his breath against her skin, and she let her eyes drift close, focusing on nothing but their bodies moving together, the slight whine of the bed-springs beneath them. Everything, at least for now, felt absolutely right with the world. “So good, Ben.” she breathed, panting. “So close...” 

“You're incredible.” He rasped, his hips snapping against hers, “I want to feel you come around me, Darling.” The tip of his tongue traced the shell of her ear. “Come for me, Rey.”

“Ben!” She cried out as he thrust into her, and she tightened her hold on him as she tipped over the edge, dimly aware of his cock still moving inside her, awareness only flooding back to her as he stilled, groaning as he came, and she let out a gasp as he spilled inside her. 

“So good.” He kissed each of her temples, followed by each of her cheeks as he lowered her to the bed, untangling her arms and legs from him. “Perfect.” 

Rey gave him a sleepy smile, resisting the urge to pull him back down into her arms. “Thank you.” 

He chuckled, moving over to flick off the light and gathered her against him, kissing the top of her head. “No, Sweetheart, thank _you._ ” 

*

Kylo rolled over, glowering at the beam of light falling over the bed through a chink in the blinds. The air conditioning kicked on with a soft thrum and he shifted onto his back, covering a yawn. Rey slept on next to him, completely oblivious to the sun, the noise and the time. He kissed her forehead, and frowned as he noticed her alarm clock wasn't by the bed, but across the room on the dresser – eight thirty. 

“You want to stay in bed a little longer?” Rey said, more to her pillow than to him.

“Yeah.” He settled back down, wrapping an arm around her. “Why's the alarm on the far side of the room?”

“So I have to get up to turn it off.” She yawned, “It's only bad on days when I forget to turn the thing off and I have to listen to some over-caffeinated deejay at five thirty am on a Saturday.” she chuckled, “which happens about every other week.”

He rubbed his eyes, letting out a yawn of his own. “I don't think I've gotten this much sleep in – well, months. We called it a night a little before ten.” He stroked her arm with his thumb. “You?”

“Amazing rest.” She rubbed her cheek against him, “any morning the alarm doesn't wake me up is automatically good.” 

“I'll not argue with you there.” He grimaced, “do you remember where I left my phone? I think I'll order the things I need for Target pickup, and save me an hour or two.” He stretched, “I hate shopping.” 

“I hadn't noticed.” She quipped, pushing herself up to a sit. “You want some help cleaning?”

“No, you do enough for me already, you don't need to add maid service to your list of tasks.” He set a hand on her back, drawing lazy circles along the skin. “Though I think it would help both of us if we had clothing at each other's places. A drawer, or something.” 

“I can do a drawer.” She gave him a grin over her shoulder, “which reminds me, you don't need to wear your suit home, considering I have one of your t-shirts and a pair of cargo shorts.” 

“Yeah, along with how many pairs of my boxers have you swiped?” He chuckled as she blushed. “I'm teasing.”

“I know you are, and it's three.” She turned and climbed over him, sitting on his legs. “I can always come over to keep you company.” She leaned down and kissed him, “what do you think?”

He smiled, pushing her hair out of her face. “Trouble is, if you come along with me, I might have to keep you there for the rest of the weekend.” He shifted the pillow under his head as she sat back, “though staying in this bed is tempting too.” 

“We could always act like responsible people from say, noon today until seven at night on Wednesday, and spend the entirety of the holiday weekend naked.” She grinned, “what do you think?” 

“I think you're asking for trouble, Missy.” He pulled her back down against him, “are you?”

“A little.” she gave him a sheepish look, “do you want me to?” 

He slid his hands down to her rear, “later.” He kissed her cheek, his mind already made up. “Much as I would love to stay here, I believe we should do some adulting, which include you packing a bag. I don't know if I'm going to take this coming Friday off, depends on how much work I get done.” He kissed the top of her head. “Since the whole firm knows about the two of us, we may as well give them something to talk about.” 

Rey grinned and slid off of him, “I'm going to throw a shirt on and fill the kettle. Your boxers are in the top drawer of the dresser.” 

He watched her go, almost ready to burst out laughing. True, during their previous nights together they'd stayed up much later, and mornings they usually – well, he sighed and sat up, pushing the covers aside. The whole domesticity of right now, he could get used to such things. The way it felt so casual, so every day, and yet – oddly special. Yawning again, he crossed to the dresser and opened the mentioned drawer. His smile fell as he took inventory of the contents. 

His boxers sat folded on the far left side, but the rest of the contents were her underthings, arranged by color, and, off to the far right, he caught sight of several bras with patterns on the fabric – the sort which didn't come with a matching pair of panties, and finding something to pair with it next to impossible. “What the hell?” He took out his boxers and slipped them on, catching sight of a medicine bottle tucked into the cup of a bra in the far back. “Don't snoop.” He admonished and shut the drawer. 

A loud crash came from somewhere outside the apartment.

“What the hell?” He called, “sounded like a truck colliding with a dumpster.” 

“A good guess, but trash day is Thursday.” Rey answered, and he saw her cross the main room to the window. “They're switching out the dumpster across the road again. Someone's renovating the whole building, guess they wanted to flip real-estate without having to mess with landscaping. You should have heard the noise when they chucked the old sinks into the bin.”

Kylo chuckled and came to join her, rubbing her back in slow circles. “I think your view's better than mine. It might come from being six floors up.” He snickered, “Landscaping is the whole reason I don't have a house. Yards are a pain in the ass to maintain, not just the mowing, but the weeding and the watering...” 

She snickered as the kettle began to whistle. “What do you want for breakfast, since we had breakfast for dinner last night?” 

“Tea first, food later.” He replied, “I should order some tea for you to have at my place.” He turned from the window and followed her into the kitchen.

*

Rey went through the stack of junk mail and expired adds one last time, making sure she'd not accidentally stuck something important in the pile. Kylo stated he hadn't gotten around to sorting everything in his mail, only taking out the important things, like bills. A tall stack of envelopes, in colors of gray, pale blue, lavender and a dozen shades of off-white, with return addresses from all over the country took up a majority of what she'd gone through. Sympathy cards, and she'd seen hers among the number. While she could have just handed it to him at work, somehow, sending it in the mail actually felt more personal.

Spending the time to mail and use a stamp – it denoted a level of caring. 

“Find anything in all those adverts I needed?” Kylo came into the kitchen, carrying his empty laundry basket. 

“Not unless you want me to double check the coupons.” She stretched her arms out in front of her. “You're certain there's nothing else you want me to do?”

“The company is the best part of you being here.” He went to the small laundry room, tucked into the corner of the kitchen. “I did have the foresight to take out the trash and empty the dishwasher before I left.” He let out a weak chuckle. “And the dust bunnies weren't so bad.” He emptied the contents of the dryer into the basket. “I cleared out a drawer for you in the dresser, the second one from the top. Why don't you unpack?” 

“Sure.” She slid off the bar-stool, “thanks.” She headed into the bedroom, picking up her duffel from the floor and going to the dresser. The day had passed swiftly, no doubt thanks to the work. Not that she felt she'd done much. She pulled the drawer open, setting her bag inside and stopped when she saw something already lying there. 

A black leather collar, the band at least two inches wide, the thin metal ring hanging from it looked strangely delicate. She swallowed, unzipping her bag, resolutely not trying to think about forgetting what she'd come in here to do. 

“Something wrong, Missy?” Kylo – Ben, fuck, what did she call him right now?, had stepped behind her, his hands settling on her hips.

She leaned back against him, setting her things in the drawer. “No, Daddy Ren.” 

“Hm.” He kissed the top of her head. “We've worked enough for one day, I think we've earned some playtime.” He reached into the drawer and drew out the thick collar, setting it on top of the dresser. “would you like to put this on, Missy?” 

Rey nodded, reaching back to undo the buckle of the thin band around her neck, her hand trembling as she removed it, “will you help me? Please? I don't want to get my hair tangled, Daddy.”

“Of course.” He kissed the back of her neck, picking up the thick collar and slipping it around her neck, “hold onto your hair.” She did as bid, the steel hoop cold against her skin as he fastened the buckle. “turn around, so I can see how it looks.” 

Mindful of the dresser behind her, she moved slowly in a circle, the drawer sliding shut as she faced him, smiling shyly. “I think this matches the other cuffs.” 

His lips brushed against hers. “Black goes with everything, and you look lovely.” He hooked his fingers into the ring and pulled her towards him, “you're overdressed Missy.” he breathed, “clothes off. Now.” He released her and crossed to the other side of the bed.

“Yes, Daddy Ren” She quickly removed her shirt and bra, and pushed her shorts and panties down together, crawling onto the bed once she'd left them in a pile on the floor, kneeling with her legs spread as he took out the familiar cuffs from the bedside table, along with a small bag. “Better?” 

Kylo ran his hand over the back of her head, smiling, “much.” He inhaled slowly, his fingers traveling down her front, “wrists.” 

Rey obligingly raised her arms out to him, her heart pounding as he slid the leather bands in place, kissing the spot where the buckle before fastening them. Without needing him to tell her, she laid down, keeping her arms over her head, watching as he repeated the process with her ankles, latching the hoops with spacers to the bonds at the foot of the bed. 

“Good?” His fingers ghosted up her leg as he came to the head, looping a chain between the posts and fastening it to the cuffs. “Much as I love seeing your arms spread as wide as your legs, I'm thinking of convenience right now.” He sat down on the bed, thumbing her nipple, “you remember your safe-word?” 

“Yes, Daddy Ren.” she tilted her head to the side, smiling, “I think you might be overdressed.” 

He chuckled, shaking his head. “Don't worry your pretty little head, Missy. I'll remedy the situation when the time is right.” He picked up the small bag and up-ended it, a flash of steel falling from inside to land in his open palm. “I'm not going to use these today, baby. I'm only going to show them to you.” 

She swallowed, watching as three clamps fell from his fingers, swinging above her stomach. “Why not, Daddy?” 

“Because I have other things planned, and I'd like to ease you into more...” he frowned, looking away, searching for the right word, “intense forms of play, if you understand what I mean.” 

Rey wet her lips. “I do,” she focused on the smaller of the three clamps, inhaling slowly. “I'm not scared, Daddy.” 

“I know you're not.” He leaned down, kissing her softly. “But we're not ready for these,” he placed the set of clamps on her stomach, and she hissed as the sensation of cold metal on her warm skin. “So many things I'd like to do to you.” His finger moved the set around, leaning the larger clamps against her breasts, and carefully laying the remaining one down between her legs, the clamp resting above her clit. “We should go through one of the websites together, after dinner. See if we can find a few things to ease you into this.” 

She squirmed as he licked each of her nipples, his teeth clacking against the barbells set in them. “I'm a quick learner.” She should have known he would want to tease her a great deal – teasing her, when he had he bound up like this, was his favorite thing to do. 

“Sass.” He rose from the bed and picked up the blindfold, quickly putting it in place. “Stay still.” 

She nodded as she heard him walk away from the bed, and out into the loft. Thunder echoed towards her, and she closed her eyes under the blindfold, willing her body and mind to relax. The metal against her skin had warmed enough to take away the bite of the cold. 

Breath in, breathe out. 

The sound of rain against the windows outside overtook what noises came from inside, the sound helping ease her into a better state of mind. They needed the rain, the trees around town looking rather limp for the past few days as the summer sun turned Houston into a humid nightmare. 

She jolted when she felt Kylo's fingers brush across her stomach, pulling the clamp set off of her. 

“What are you thinking about, Missy?” She heard a rustle of something, the bed shifting as he sat down. 

“The rain.” She replied as the beside table drawer closed, the thing made the most distinctive noise in the room. “You think we'll have another power outage?” 

“Maybe.” His lips touched hers, tugging the bottom one with both of his. “I'm not particularly worried.” He pulled away, and something off to her left clinked, her mind recognizing it a fraction of a second after it repeated – the sound of ice in an container of some kind. “So warm, Missy.” 

Rey gasped as she felt something freezing graze her left nipple. “Daddy!” She squirmed as he did the same to her right. 

“Are you okay?” the ice cube hovered right above her skin, a drop of water falling on her and sliding down her breast. “Rey?”

She licked her lips, “It's cold, Daddy Ren.” She turned her focus on her breathing. “I wasn't expecting ice.” she did her best to smile and failed when the cube slid down onto her stomach, “what...” 

“So many ideas, Missy. So many things I'd love for us to do.” He traced lazy circles across her belly, before touching the tip of it against her clit, and she let out a yelp. “What a noise.” He slid the cube between her folds, “I still don't know if I want to hear them or buy you a gag.” 

Rey whimpered as he pushed the ice inside her, leaving it as she heard the clunk of more ice in the bowl. “We don't have to use gags all the time, Daddy.” She felt cold against her nipple again, “sort of like the blindfold?” 

“Point, Missy.” He replied, running the ice cube over her lips, “did you look at gags, or did all the collars distract you?” His other hand slid between her legs, taking the cube from within her cunt and mirrored the gesture against her mouth.

“A little, Daddy Ren.” She shivered, turning her head to the side in an effort to calm her breathing, “I didn't know if...” she struggled not to squirm as he pressed the ice against her clit. 

“What, Missy. Tell me.” He repeated the gesture, the other ice cube circling her nipple. “Don't be afraid.” 

She swallowed, remembering the only gag she had focused on, “I don't know if they make those ring gags big enough to fit around your cock, Daddy Ren.” 

Kylo made an odd noise, somewhere between a groan and a hiss. “Something else to work up to, Missy.” His breath felt hot against her ear, “I'm going to play with your nipples now, little girl, play with them until you come... then I'm going to fuck you until you come again.” He chuckled, “and keep fucking you until I'm ready to come.” He chuckled, “and while I'm having fun with your pretty tits, I want you to tell me everything you learned... and everything you want to try.” 

Rey swallowed, doing her best to wet her throat as he ran the ice down her sternum, letting out a cry when his mouth closed over her right nipple, the ice cube pressed to the top while his tongue pressed against the bottom, his hand plucking the left, a slight twinge of pleasurable pain going through her as he did. “Oh Daddy Ren...” she breathed, “where do I even begin....” 

*

The rain had lightened up when Kylo dumped the half-melted ice into the sink. Rey slept on, worn out from their afternoon, and he didn't have the heart to wake her up. If he thought too much about what she'd told him during their session, he'd go right back to bed, wanting to spend more time naked than doing responsible things, like eating dinner. He turned on the oven as he passed it, opening the freezer and dropping a bag of steak fries onto the counter. He'd not exactly planned on a meal for this evening; eating always seemed to slip through his mind when he had other things to do. 

In this case, introducing Rey to temperature play. 

He took out a baking sheet and arranged the fries on it, knowing the oven still had a way to go before it heated up. Yawning, he leaned over to pick up the stack of envelopes Rey had set in a stack, and he flipped through them, taking in the return address on the condolence cards. Most came from people he barely remembered; until the holidays came around. Maybe this was the same thing, though keeping a stash of sympathy cards in a drawer somewhere almost sounded morbid. In truth, he felt he didn't quite deserve such things, when he and his father only managed to patch things up in time for them to say good-bye.

“Pathetic.” He frowned when he reached a lavender colored envelope, the postmark from here in Houston. Flicking over the return address, he did a double take – Rey had sent him this. He put the res of the stack down and opened the card, a smile spreading across his face as he read the front. “Well, this just sucks. I wish I had a better way to say it, but my brain totally feels stuck right now.” 

“I thought you'd need a card which wasn't horribly sappy.” Rey mumbled, and he looked up as she came around the counter and hugged him. 

He kissed the top of her head and finished reading the rest of the front. “But I just want you to know, that even though I might always have exactly the right words, you will always have me. I'm not going anywhere. So I hope you're cool with that. Because I love you.” He looked down to see she had gone bright pink as he flipped the card open. “My deepest sympathies and thoughts are with you at this time. Yours, Rey. P.S. - the Yankees have fallen to last place in the American League, which is always good news.” 

She pressed her face into his side. “It's terrible, I know.” 

“Absolutely not.” He set the card down and lifted her chin with his hand, kissing her gently. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome,” she still wouldn't meet his eyes. “You need any help with dinner?” 

He hugged her, “trying to change the subject?” He smoothed down her hair, noting she hadn't put the thin collar back on. “You feeling okay?”

“I'm good.” She stepped back to lean against the counter, flinching as she shrugged her shoulders. “Familiar sore.” 

“Sweet Rey.” He pulled away from her as the oven beeped loudly. “These will take a while, would you get the stadium brats and one of the salad bags from the fridge, please?” 

“Sure.” she crossed the kitchen, “I know, I have clothes here, but your shirt was just lying there on the floor.” She glanced over her shoulder, “Is that okay?” 

“Of course.” He set the fries into the oven and came over as she took the items from the fridge. “I rather like seeing you in my clothes. Pity yours are all too small for me.” He took her back into his arms once she put the things down, tightening the embrace as she returned the hug.

He could get used to having Rey over on Saturdays – or every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Absolutely no offense to any member of the Chi Omega sorority is meant in the writing of this fic.


	5. Epilogue - 5 months later

The weather, at long last, finally started to turn. If temps dropping to stay in the low eighties counted as turning. Houston had no winter to speak of; and, if nothing else, at least it didn't rain the day Rey and Kylo moved into one of the new apartments across the road from her old one. Three weeks since moving day, and they still had boxes to unpack. It felt more sensible than one of them moving in with the other, if they both moved into a new place, there was no air of it belonging to someone else more than the other person. 

Some nights, they shared a bed, others, they slept in their own rooms. With neither of them on a set sleep schedule, it was better for both of them to get a good night's rest rather than worry about disturbing whomever went to sleep first. Much as they enjoyed sleeping with one another – along with other activities, they were both far too used to not sharing a bed, he almost felt he slept better when he didn't have to worry about someone lying within arm's reach. 

The fact the apartment also had two bathrooms made the whole move worth it, that and the decent sized kitchen they could both work in and not bump into one another. Not to mention the rooms had defined walls. Kylo might not have an issue with open concept, but whomever had designed the floor space of his old loft took it too far. He'd left the privacy screens behind for whomever had moved in after him; they'd appreciate it in the long run. He put the last of the leftovers in the fridge and shut the door with his hip, walking out and over to Rey's room, leaning against the threshold. “You want dessert?” 

She shook her head, closing the book she'd had her nose in every spare minute of the last week and set it on the bench at the foot of her bed. “I think my brain's not going to hold any more information today.” She sighed as he came in and laid down on the bed, resting his head in her lap. “Does someone want a little attention?” She chuckled, stroking his forehead. 

“I'm sorry.” He closed his eyes, “we've both had too much on our plates. Both of us with work, you have school and I have my own things to handle.” He let out a long sigh as she massaged his face, gently brushing her thumbs over his cheekbones. “I feel like I should do this for you.” 

“Oh, you can find something similar, I'm sure.” She let out a breath, “you did the dishes.” 

“Because you cooked – the InstaPot is a modern marvel.” He rubbed his cheek against her thigh. “Where is this year going? It's already November.” He frowned, “and don't mention my birthday, I don't want to do anything.” 

She chuckled, stroking his hair, “fine, I'll forget about us putting our phones on silent, having a private party for two and make the people downstairs wonder what we're up to from the noises coming from the ceiling.” 

He snickered, tightening his grip on her ankle, “those plans are fine. I'm talking about well, any form of social gathering.” 

“I don't think I can get us out of dinner across the road. If trying to win an argument with Rose is next to impossible, trying to win one with her mother is beyond the realm of human capabilities.” 

“Well, Mrs Tico is an amazing cook, and us not having to do any cleaning in regards to the events, is always good.” He sighed, “which makes me thankful my mom's staying with Amilyn when she comes for the holiday. I'm already dreading what she'll have in store for us for Christmas.” He opened his eyes as her hands settled on both sides of his face.

“You worry too much,” she smiled down at him. “We should count ourselves lucky, because she has not yet caught the need for grandchildren yet.” she wrinkled her nose, “if she does, we'll get her a puppy for the holiday. She'd enjoy fussing and cooing over a pet, and odds are, she can work a way into getting away with having her pet with her at work.” 

“I think we should get her a dog regardless. She's lonely, but not ready to move away from New York.” He slid off the bed, kissing the tip of her nose. “I'm going to change into my pajamas, brush my teeth and come back here, if that's all right.” 

She smiled, rising up to kneel on the bed and brushed his chin with her lips. “I think we could use a good snuggle before we sleep. Sure.” 

He kissed her forehead and left, checking the locks on the door and putting out lights as he made his way through the apartment. Their two different decorating styles would make any number of interior designers go mad, but he loved the look. Shabby chic met monochrome and became a style Rey jokingly called 'Millennial Cozy.' 

His new neighborhood had more shade, more places to go within walking distance, and sure, it was a longer drive to work, but hell, the commute had turned enjoyable, particularly when he and Rey rode together. She kept up her bus riding however, and he'd yet to pluck up the courage to go with her. Nothing about the bus particularly daunted him, but he'd seen far too many crime dramas – and he also had a bad habit of watching the evening news.

Which never had anything good to say.

Yawning, he changed into pajama pants and walked into the bathroom, his nightly routine almost as automatic as his morning one. Maybe Rey was onto something with the bus; they might leave at the same time, but she always managed to get to the office ahead of him. Probably because she didn't have to park. He spat the mouthwash into the sink and ran the water to clear it, setting the bottle back into place, quietly retracing his steps back to Rey's room. 

“Everything okay?” She mumbled from the bed as he partially shut the door and sat down on his side.

“Yeah.” He slipped under the covers and wrapped an arm over her, kissing the back of her ear. “I know you have a pass, but how much does bus fare run?” 

“It's a dollar, now that the weather's not ungodly hot. During the worst parts of the summer, you can ride for fifty cents.” She yawned, “what, you want to brave Houston Public Transit with me tomorrow?”

“It might do me some good.” He chuckled, “though I'm worried I'll feel overdressed in a suit.” 

“Don't.” She smothered a giggle. “I've seen a drag queen in a full sequined frock, boa, and killer heels at three in the afternoon, and a few weeks ago, I ended up riding with half of the contestants for the Miss Teen USA pageant. Their tour bus died and they needed to get to the convention center.” 

“You told me about that.” He nuzzled her neck, closing his eyes. “Maybe I'll join you on the bus tomorrow, I'll see how I feel in the morning.” 

“You have four client meetings, Mr. Ren, first one is at nine-thirty sharp, and you can't show up looking rumpled and possibly smelling of exhaust and cheap cologne.” 

“Thank you, Miss Johnson. Perhaps I best give you a ride to work, so we're both sufficiently presentable and caffeinated for the joy which is Thursdays at Kenyon and Zahn.” He kissed the spot next to her ear, smiling against her skin. “Good night, Rey.” 

She let out a soft breath, her hand pulling his up to her face so she could kiss the tips of his fingers. “Good night, Ben.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Mr Ren and Miss Johnson celebrate Kylo's birthday, and what adventures will they have on Christmas? If I can finish up another WIP or two, and get another close to done, I may have time to tell you.
> 
> Thank you readers, for the comments, the kudos, and the bookmarks. 
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed Painting the Town Red with Dadam, and thank you, fettuccine-alfreylo, for the lovely plot bunny.
> 
> Edit: 3/8/19 - thanks for your help with the ending of this fic, Taz.


End file.
